


Red Wood Bloom

by Lord_Balthazar98



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Culture Shock, Demons, F/M, Furry, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Balthazar98/pseuds/Lord_Balthazar98
Summary: life tends to work in strange ways. A young woman on the cusp of adulthood who is a stand out among her peers. A creature with a job. A massive forest that has much to offer.......





	1. Break in Normalcy

                                                                                         Redwood Bloom

                                                                                   Part 1: Break in Normalcy

In the far systems, there is a big but lonesome garden world planet Ylldra; ta world nestled in the outer arm in the third sector of the Milky Way. It saw little outside travel except for the usual trade and all only bearing a few large cities, but there’s one little place deeply set in one of the larger continents. If you were to take the central superway over there you would see a lone exit that leads into the redwood forest.

                           This road would take you down a long and winding path among towering redwood trees, and the ride will last a good hour. But soon enough you will find yourself on the outskirts of a little town known as Rouge Hollow; a simple little god fearing place nestled among the towering trees. With a measly population of seven hundred it was a tight knit kind of community, and like many small towns everybody knew everyone. However another facet of small town life is that gossip always flies around, there is always a standard to meet, and there’s always someone who doesn’t fit in.

                     Right now sitting with her few friends at a lunch table in Red Hollow High was Scarlett McDavis; she was a not the picture perfect country town girl; quite the opposite really. She was short, stout, and bottom heavy. Her pale skin was marred with freckles all over, she stood upon a pair of tiny chubby feet covered in a pair of converse sneakers. Dark jeans were stretched over her short but thick legs, a hoodie; simple, plain but dark grey covered her torso. Rich brown hair reached down to the base of her neck, a pair of rimless glasses with moderate lenses; the arms a dull mix of grey and navy blue. Her bag hung around her shoulder bearing her few school books and a few other personal effects consisting of a sketchbook and tablet. Scarlett considered herself an artistic person and has always had an interest in art and literature.

      She often found herself awake in the nights just reading about whatever she found fascinating. Right now she idly chewed down her meager lunch along with her small but tight group of friends; one guy and a pair of girls. The boy was the tall and goofy type messy ginger hair topping his head but was leagues smarter than he let on, notoriously good with his hands he helps his dad around his auto shop but worked on his personal projects in solitude.

           Ryan Haldone was his name and he’s just never really liked those he grew up with until he met Scarlett and her friends and was happy to have someone to have an intelligent conversation with. The girls were Sisters Mattie and Mora Clay. The two were utterly impossible to separate, there was almost nothing they didn’t do alone. Mattie was the more level headed of the two making most of the decisions and keeping is little sister in line. However Mora had quite the fire in her, always shooting up to defend her sister and friend, Scarlett always appreciated her, glad to have her around when people got antagonistic. One thing she absolutely loved about her senior schedule was having lunch as her last period, it gave her time to relax and unwind after a day at this place.

           It was her last year here having turned eighteen months ago, to be blunt things didn’t feel much different but it gave her this sense of independent power that was a boost to her otherwise minor confidence. Right now, she was just resigned to watch the sister to watch the Clay sisters attempt telepathy. She took another bit of ham bread, and cheese as the two red faced shaking siblings held their stare.

Ryan leaned over “we should stop them before one has a stroke”

                  A scoff fell out Scarlett’s teeth “not a stroke, maybe pop a blood vessel somewhere” another full bite “either that or they crap themselves like that one time” .Mora turned face like a cherry “that was once!!” her gaze went back to her sister in a millisecond, the other two at the table exchanged a look before he looked down at his watch “they got like a minute left though” he leveled her with a calm look “doing your usual after school Scar?”.

           The stout girl finishes the last of her sandwich “yeah, of course there not much else to do around here anyway” she perks up at him glasses glinting “you?” Ryan nods “same here Scarlett, I almost got the voltage right, but I’ve got everything else running though” he had all sorts of little projects going and they all stayed in the range of robotics. The bell chimes was followed by the dull roar of people getting to their feet. She got up hefting her small satchel like bag a bit letting it sit on one wide hip and started to walk her usual way towards one of the many exit doors of the school.

          She waved her few friends goodbye and waked into the mid spring air. Things didn’t get all that warm on this planet at least not around here, the massive redwoods diffused a lot of sunlight and heat keeping red hollow at an even temperature most of the year except for winter. Scarlett’s small sneakers thumped along the worn concrete at a steady rhythm as she left campus and into the town proper, best thing about small town living is that everything’s close by.

             She had a straight shot to her usual spot from the school form a small service back-road, it saw little attention and let her slip away from all the fuss of the town’s youth. Scarlett wasn’t like most of the kids around here her interests were vastly different, while they gabbed on about who did that or who’s going out with who , she was sitting somewhere trying to recreate a memory on paper, either that or reading. With this big difference of interests her privacy and solitude is something she deeply appreciated letting sit somewhere in peace and do her handiwork.

    Three years ago she found just the perfect spot when she wants to be alone. She makes a turn that she’s made over a hundred times and levels her sight at a guardrail she’s traversed more than she can remember. After stepping over the length of steel, the little artist was trotting along a small beaten path in the great mass of redwoods. A breath left her as she looked up into the sparse canopy nearly fifty feet above. She couldn’t begin to recall how many times she’s walked this little path. In fact there was no path until she started taking this route and had worn the soil below with her steady gait. The path several slow and shallow turns over the course of her walk soon she as met with a wall of thick vegetation mostly made of taller ferns and shrubbery. With both hands she shoved her way through and into her personal escape.

                A small grotto greeted her gaze; at a mere ten yards wide it was a small place that was showed by heavy undergrowth. Off to the northern end was a small brook that trickled to itself quietly and created a gentle slope that led its way to the south end that was held by a redwood this one far larger than the many around taking hold of the earth with near person sized roots. With a broad smile, she marched forward and plonked herself down on the soft and well-nourished grass a bi above the brook. She unclips her satchel and reached inside plucking the tablet from its usual spot and setting against her arm like a sketchbook in one smooth motion.

     Yanking the pen form its usual spot, she began to maneuver her way through the home page finding her sketchpad in mere moments. It opened to her current handiwork she already had her template right in front of her; the mess of forest stretching ahead. From then on time was lost to her as she began to draw; gently zooming in to do high detail on fissures of light through the branches. Making long curving lines for the ends and outer fringes of bushes and ferns, it was in moment like this that Scarlett felt genuinely calm and at piece; just her, the forest, and means to draw.

     For a moment she just came to a halt lifting her head to take a slow unwinding truly savoring this privacy of her little grotto. The calm shattered as something heavy hit the dirt not too far off her head whipped around to the sound direction shrouded by the wall of ferns, the tablet was clutched to her chest fingernails catching the leather outer casing.

_Thump_.... _thump_..... _thump_

The sound came yet again louder, now a steady rhythm, a cold sweat broke over her as she realized those were footsteps. She should be running but her thick legs wouldn’t obey icy steel hardened in her core as she just stared that way silently hoping that if she just stayed still whatever in god’s name that was would not notice and be on its way. Scarlet did her best to still her breath even as the sound grew louder by the second now in more detail the grass being crushed by whatever was on its way. ........A giant clawed hand suddenly pushed through the thick wall if underbrush nearly at the top of the wall of green about ten feet above the ground, it pushed the brush aside with little effort.

What she saw made nearly swallow her tongue, clad in a long leather jacket was a lone young demon hound standing there in the hole he made in brush...and staring right at her with big round striking gold eyes. Her heart slammed into her tonsils as eye contact was achieved and was just hoping if she stayed still the monster from the beyond would just lose interest and go away. It didn’t work ,it just keep its gaze dead set on her and started a calm walk forward straight at her, feeble near mute sounds of raw panic as drew closer ,devouring the distance in massive lumbering strides of purpose. S

                 Scarlett felt hot fat tears begin to flow freely down her plump features as that enormous shadow flowed over her, the little artist just curled up bringing her arms up in a feeble defense “p-please !!” it came out in a desperate squeal “I-I don’t wanna die , do whatever you want don’t kill me please!!”.

Her words were met with more shifting of grass as it grew a bit closer “Now why would I do that?” a smooth thrumming like a bass note voice suddenly said from above.

Slowly Scarlett let her arms sluggishly move away from her head sniffling and letting her eyes open. The dog had taken a knee and was staring down at her, those canine features had shifted into one of guarded concern “you okay miss?” it-he rumbled again.

       The young woman was at an honest loss of words “buh...buh, wha?”

         The dog gave a snort and a slow roll of his eyes that trap of teeth that was his mouth parting in what she thought was a wry smile “at last you didn’t faint or crap yourself” with a grunt he fell to his backside shaking the earth beneath her as he sat. Her poor fear fried head ran a mile a minute with basic questions but she yet had the resolve at the moment to say much but one still slipped out “you haven’t killed me yet?” if she squeezed this tablet any harder it would bend.

     The demon dog tilted his head ever so slightly giving her a friendly shrug “what would I gain from offing some gorgeous young woman in the forest?” .That sent her fear stricken brain to a screeching halt ‘ _did he just......._ ’ here was this demon hound one of the deadliest beings ever to lurk anywhere, she thought this was going to be the end of her life and now he was flirting. Despite what he was the dog was still a guy so she was hit with a breeze of self-consciousness making he stagger for some kind of proper response, it made her stammer like a fool for solid half minute.

           For his sake the demon looked kind of amused resting his head on one huge fist with this easy almost lazy smile. Eventually she manages to say something “maaa.....ma-ma my name is Scarlett, what’s yours!?” ‘ _That was horrible...._ ’ whimpered a much more rational pat of her mind.

        However her jittery behavior just have been entertaining to the creature because he just chuckled at her responding with a lopsided smile “I am Gwinn Harverious Dogukan, a pleasure to meet you ma’am” .

Yet again blood rushed to her features and she messed with a strand of hair “oh t-there’s no need for that just call me Scarlett please”

Those golden eyes gleamed with something she couldn’t identify “and you can just call me Gwinn” .A bout of silence washed over them both the little lady squirming in place on the grass at the relative silence, the dog however was utterly calm his gaze never leaving her. Gwinn was in a rather perplexed mood this afternoon, he had taken the day off from any research and just take a stroll with no real destination.

A new scent had led him to this little grotto and he was quite confused at the source, not many people of her ilk venture into the forest mostly just hunters. But here was this young woman looking no older than he was sitting among a small picturesque little grove, his curiosity was utterly peaked. His tail swishes slowly under his coat “so” he starts making her jump slightly “what brings you to this grotto Scarlett?” .

                Her eyes darted around under her lenses “w-well I like to come here a lot, I-I found it a long time ago when I was little” she adjusted her glasses “it’s really peaceful, it helps a lot when I just want to draw”.

That made those two triangle shaped ears to rise up a tad “you can draw?” his sanguine almost thuggish disposition seem to brighten at the prospect of her skills.

     Scarlett gave a start at the giant canine’s sudden spike in interest, her embarrassment returned in force sending a wash of color over her cheeks “w-well yeah its’s something that I do to pass the time and uhh s-some other stuff when I’m n-not doing whatever”.

     The dog gave a grin “that’s impressive Scarlett, how long have you been drawing?”.

     She squirmed a bit in place “it’s been like a few years so I’m really good I guess” the woman did her best to turn the tables “wait, what are you doing in this forest” her eyes darted away “I-I thought that demon dogs didn’t come this far into the outer reaches”.

      Gwinn just gave her this look of wry interest “on the contrary we do little lady” he leaned forward placing an elbow on a knee “we dogs are always around and always watching” he gives an almost smug matter of fact kind of grin “you just don’t see us” his teeth flashed in a crude smile. That bowl loosening fear was starting to melt away, whenever the demon hounds were spoken of around town things were all sorts of negative. People around here saw them as snarling monsters of endless destruction and bloodlust, wherever the hounds went only death and devastation followed.

       They held the galaxy in their iron grip and obliterated any who would dare oppose. And here she was talking to one alone deep in the forest, well it’s been a few minutes and she was still alive so it’s looking like these demons couldn’t be all that bad.

                      She idly hit the power button on her tablet flaring the screen back up, “can uhh” she swallowed carefully choosing her worlds “can you tell me more about yourself Gwinn..... I-I never seen or met a d-demon before”. The dog gave her this twisted almost hungry grin, it sent a strange electric feeling down her spine; this dog gave off this incredibly energy about him ominous and mysterious.

         His ears flicked softly “well then, I’ve lived here for only a few months actually” his coat shifted as he leaned back a bit “I’m doing research” Her head tilted at a shallow angle and he nods looking awfully pleased with himself “ yes research”. He lifted his hands up gesturing to the massive trees all around them “this forest has some incredible flora, there’s so much that we can pull from this massive forest” she blinked at him for a second feeling her interest starting to mount.

             Scarlett shuffled closer but only by a hair “so they sent you here to study the forest, that’s kinda cool”. Gwinn gave a shrug “thanks, it’s good to put my skills to use, most people never expect us dogs to be the intelligent type” she heard s shifting sound that seemed to come from him, she wrote it off as his tail or something. His gaze; something about it just made her body feel just.........weird not bad but just weird “so Scarlett what about you eh?”.

   She found herself flushing yet again “m-me?” the dog gave a chortle and nod, she looked down to the tablet in hand “well I’m just some odd ball girl in high school girl who can draw, there’s not much more to me”.

  Now she was sure she could hear that tail wagging, his smile grew as he leans forward at her “really, I’m sure there must be more to you than that Scarlett?” that sentence came out with a certain huskiness that made her clam up even more. She couldn’t find any words as she tore her gaze away from him trying to find anything but him to look, she heard a heavy jostling bass rumble and she immediately realized that the dog was laughing.

      It was a heavy sound that truly let the gravel in his vocal cords come out, she found herself strangely enamored with the sound starting at his face as it tapered off with a deep sigh. He let his face fall into his palm “you’re just adorable....”poor thing almost swallowed her tongue again, no one beside her parents had ever called her that or anything even close to such a word.

Her glasses fell askew as she fumbled with the pad in her arms almost dropping it to the grass, “b-b-but....uhhhm wow uhhh th-thanks”. She squirmed weakly in place once again unable to look at him “na-no one has ever called me” the word came with a little start “adorable before....thank you”.

    Those big teeth gleam “no need , you are more than deserving of it” he takes that small moment to glance down at his wrist shoving up his jacket to show a watch before looking back at her looking hopeful “it’s already four thirty” .She actually gasped taking a glance up to the sky noting its slight shift in color. She was usually home an hour early, the dog still held his hopeful look “would you like to meet here again Scarlett?”.

            The young lady paused at that feeling the dogs gaze feel all the more intense, “sure we can, how does uhhh two thirty sound?” she had blurted it out in a bundle of nerves half out of fear of how he would react to her refusal and a mounting interest in the mysterious creature.

Gwinn’s face lit up in a way that her heart trip "that’s great!, I’m marking this little spot for us then maybe we can make it more comfortable over time , eh?” that sounded.....nice actually, this little escape was a treasure to her but she never thought about any changes.

      With casual slowness the dog began to stand and she followed suit getting to her feet tablet to her chest for a moment there was only silence as she shuffled around “so uhhmm.....I’ll see you tomorrow Gwinn, bye!”

            The dogs nods waving and slowly turning “see you tomorrow Scarlett I think we have a pleasant future ahead of us” he lumbered away boots shaking the ground as he vanished into the trees. Scarlett’s mind was an utter jumble as she walked home, she had just spoken to a demon of the far off brutal empire that ruled the galaxy......and it was great. The massive demon dog had acted like a normal guy actually in fact a lot nicer than most guys that she spoke to, sure there was Ryan but he was an old friend this guy had just met her and acted so hospitable.

        She marched along the path at a steady pace the tree blocked sky turning an intense orange, this Gwinn devoured all of her interest now there was so much more that she wanted to know now. Scarlett hopped the guard rail, shoes now hitting asphalt, this was flipping everything she knew was told about demons on its head and put so many things into question....once home she would be looking some things up. It took another ten minutes of walking until she got home; like most things in town her home was a simple and classic affair two floors and painted white deeply contrasting with dark shingles. She marched her way to the solid wood door and reached into one of the inner pockets of her satchel and pulled out her keys. Ramming them into the lock she twisted and pushed letting herself into her home, at this hour both her parents were home.

             Her mother and father were both on the couch and glanced her way as she passed by, it was her mother who spoke first “hello sweetie how was your day”. Her mom like most  was a bit into her years her smile causing her notable crow’s feet to flex over her pale ski and thinning her deep brown eyes, she was leaned against her father in a simple baby blue dress. Her dad wasn’t all that imposing a man but he did carry the visage of ample strength and competence, it was from him where she got her short and stout build from but genes from her mother really softened her out.

   The middle aged man gave a lazy wave “hey there sugar pie, day treat you well?” .

 Scarlett gives them both a grin and headed for the stairs “yeah it was great today, but I’m just gonna turn in okay?” she already making her way up the stairs her mother mentioning dinner in the fridge. After climbing the stairs completely she makes a left and travels to the last door shoving it open. Like any other teenager her room was a safe have where all judgement and opposition melted away, a decompressing sigh left her lips as she slowly worked off her shoes undoing the white laces sitting down on her bed. Her room was a rather humble and cozy affair and that was just how she liked it, her bed sat in the corner of the west alongside a simple nightstand.

The south wall was dedicated to her hobbies bearing a desk loaded down with a decently powerful computer and an easy chair that she haggled from a garage sale some years ago. Opposite to the bed was the door and lastly a window on the north and south wall, it was a mild and controlled mess like most teen bed rooms. And like always once she got in Scarlett was down to her underwear in mere seconds flopping down onto her bedspread. Thoughts of that demon still permeated every corner of her mind, the fact that he was here at all was a jarring aspect.

               A small part of her suggested telling someone but she shoved that train of thought away in an instant, if any one knew there would be panic and some kind of hunt for him. Curiosity gnawed at her brain cells and she reached for her tablet opening up her search engine, she silently appreciated that there was a cell tower of high strength right in town and bounced along towers that led to the nearest city. She stayed awake for most of the night digitally digging up as much as she could about the timeless watch dogs of the milky way......


	2. Deeper Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett finds herself curious....

                                                                                             Red Wood Bloom

                                                                                            Part: 2 Deeper Thoughts

   The next morning the young woman awoke fatigue tinging her conscious due to only 5 hours of sleep, however this was something people of her ilk were all too used to. So she drags herself out of bed and works through her morning routine albeit through full muscle memory. Checking the time she was out the door and was on the way to school, well if only she could actually give a crap right now.

The school day was a blur for Scarlett, each period she merely sat at her desk her mind miles away. Her feet move on their own from class to class a route burned into her mind for years to come, by the time she looked up it was already the last period and time for lunch. The slop was more tolerable today thanks to her occupied thoughts, she idly watched her friend’s converse mulling over all she had learned last night. The sheer amount of information on the hounds was staggering to say the least, far too much to cover in a single night. It made her mentally scoff at the vague hogwash she got from both her parents and from the local pastor every Sunday. All she really got was that they were these malevolent monsters that sought only to rule over them with endless brutality to give their endless abominable lives some kind of fulfillment.

And then she was instantly directed via google when she typed in ‘Royal Demon Hound’ and at the top was a link simply reading ‘Supreme Archive’, from then on she just wanders through the endless sea of information. One of her friends jokingly said something to her and she smiled and nods not picking up a word train of thought still going strong. Naturally the first thing she went for was history and holy frosted butts was that a big section.

         The hound clan was almost as old as this dimension starting with the first creature of darkness ever to be born of Lilith; first dog Bradley. An amazing part was that Bradley still led the clan as a whole but let it run autonomously, to think that such an ancient nigh god like entity was a real tangible thing fascinated her too no end.

        “Oi Scarlett!!” She nearly chokes on her mouthful of d-grade meat before glancing shakily at Ryan who gave a look of concern “hey looks who’s back on world, mind telling us what’s up?” the young lady looked over to both Mattie and Mora staring her way although much more entertained. Ryan idly cracks his stiff knuckles “you’ve been like this all damn day just staring off and looking like your plotting your next murder” She flushed “really?” He nods flashing his almost over sized front teeth he spoke up “yeah you’ve been hella quiet all damn day, mind telling us what’s on your mind?”.  

  Scarlett quietly started to sweat, could she really trust them with this? These were the few people in her life that she truly trusted. But even then...... “d-don’t worry guys... I’m just really tired is all had a long night of random research you guys know how I do that” she desperately hopes they would buy that. She promised that she would tell them... definitely Ryan first he was the most leveled headed out of all of them. Her heart fell back into a proper speed as her friend all nod and went back to talking Ryan doing the same but with far less speed than the others. She let out a breath she just realized she was holding and got back to her pathetic meal. The rest of lunch passes by without problem and she was on her usual route out of school and waving away her friends as she left down the road.

        It was Ryan who was the last she spoke was Ryan “see ya round Scarlett, try to get some sleep tonight alright?” she felt another twinge of unease at that ‘damn he’s sharp’ .

She smiled waving gently “sure Ryan I promise, see you tomorrow man” with that she walks off to her usual path, Scarlett found her pace gaining a certain spring to it as she jumps the old guard rail. And yet again her thoughts went back to the dogs, the forest swallows her as she walks a familiar path letting her body go on autopilot. Form what she’s read the hounds have been at war with the angels for the longest time across the various dimensions especially this one.

             The devastating attack that left only a few sentient species left and how even now they continue to defend the galaxy, the most prominent was the ways that this endless war drove them to new heights. Technology was the first thing she was the most amazed with, Scarlett’s never been off world before forever yearning to see what was beyond this massive forest with her own eyes. She made a turn at a large and rather old looking tree shoes following the beaten path deeper into the woods.

      All the dogs excelled in combat in some shape or form, some seeing combat as early as twelve, that facet sent a roll of gloom over her heart. Has Gwinn seen any fighting? How young was he when he took his first life? It made the dog seem all the more mysterious and teased her curious mind all the harder, next thing she knew she was already there staring at a distinct wall of shrubbery. Forcing down the fat lump in her throat she shoves her way through it into her grotto, looks like Gwinn was a very punctual dog.

              The demon was already there sitting against the tree truly just how big he was, one thing the records couldn’t shut up about was the love of combat the hounds developed over the years. It sent icy shards of fear over her mind, but seeing him once with that neutral look that flares bright at the sight of her made the young lady think otherwise. He grins at her with those big teeth “ah Scarlett you’re here, for a moment I was afraid I had scared you off.....” .

     She shakes her head plodding to his side “it take more than a lot of fur and teeth to keep me away Gwinn” that got a smooth chuckle from the demon as she sat down before him. And in a mere moment they were swallowed by silence putting young Scarlett on edge, her eyes dart off into the forest.

  Before her mind could scramble to find something to blurt out the dog intones slowly “I imagine you have a lot of questions for me?” her eyes went back to him , Gwinn had his usual look of measured amusement “ I already know the answer its written all over your pretty little face...”.

    She huffed face growing hot “why do you do that?” she did her beast to look miffed but she doubted he would ever find her intimidating.

His ears rose “do what?” he shot back teeth flashing in a calculating smile Scarlett realizes her next words and suddenly felt rather sheepish .

   "w-well" The girl starts with a shaky stammer under his gaze “why do you call me stuff like that, we just met...”

“Calling you what?.....”

Groaning mentally she spoke up once more “calling me stuff like.....pretty” the word was foreign to her in a plethora of ways. It was a word she never really heard and having it said about her was utterly alien to her in every way. Hearing such a thing directed at her threw Scarlett off completely.

         The dog let his eyes shut looking pleased with himself “well Scarlett” he let them open boring into hers “I have a bad habit stating fact...” Scarlett whines feebly pushing her face into her hands, she heard him chortle; a distinct and husky sound that dances on her ears. With a huff she let herself calm, she still had some things to ask him. Seeming to read her mind the dog looked off a bit “anyway, what do you want to know?”. S

        he clams up a bit suddenly picking her words very carefully. The last thing she want to do is reopen some old wounds for the hound and soil the mood. Scarlett let her thoughts stew for a second before firing off her first question “so uuhhmm”. She cleared her throat shakily “you know how to fight and stuff like that right?”.

She kept her expression even as she could completely unsure of how he would react to that. He blinked raising a brow, giving her an almost smug look “Scarlett, are Redwood trees big?” .

      Her face scrunches up “well duhh of cours-ohhhhhhh......”.

    Gwinn gives her a slow nod “yes I can fight, all of us are trained from an early age” Scarlett gently pushes her glasses back up her nose

“how early?”

The demon shrugs his massive coat clad shoulders “when we start to walk, we begin the next morning” .Her head pulls back jaw dropping loose utterly aghast, his ears perk in confusion as she went quiet “what?” .

        Bottom lip shaking at a feeble attempt to imagine such a thing “H-how?!?!” she sat straighter “that’s horrible!!” Once again the dog shrugs.

   Scarlett imagines she'll be getting that a lot and spoke back “well when you have a galaxy to watch over and defend you need to be best” his gaze veers off to the forest, tone dropping a hair “and then some.....”. Scarlett couldn’t imagine having to train her entire youth for anything 

“how long does it last?”

    His claws were suddenly more interesting to him “it’s considered complete when we hit around 17 to 20, pretty vocational though too”.

' _Wait what?_ ' “Vocational?”

Gwinn nods “yeah, we tend to lean towards certain skills and go deeper into them as we grow older” his head tilts “my younger brother can shoot a fly a kilometer out, and the older is one hell of a cryomancer”

Did she hear that right? “A what?”

He nods “yep cyromancer” he suddenly grins “oh yeah magic is real by the way” .

  Well if demons were a real thing magic wasn’t much of a jump “I’m gonna need to see it for myself though”.

    Gwinn grunts and falls to his back in the grass shaking the ground under her “fair enough” he tucked one hand under his head eyes going to the tree molested sky above. Scarlett couldn’t help but look him over as he stretched out beside her letting out a low breath of satisfaction. She still couldn’t get over just how large he was seeing that she could stand up and still not match the height of his torso alone.

      He wore some kind of undershirt beneath the coat, a gray that clashed against the dark brown of his long coat. It was......tighter than she expected bearing forth the details of his broad torso to the world.

      However she took that moment to realize what she was doing and quickly looked away “so...” she searched her thoughts for another question “what y-your weapon Gwinn?” .

     The dog looks over that usual relaxed entertained look “mine?” She nods speaking with more strength “yeah what do you use to fight” she swallows “I mean if you need to.....”.

He seems to prey on her nervousness giving her that big toothy smile and another gravelly chuckle,but it sounded a bit more forced “I prefer something a bit more personal” he snaps a finger “it’s a Kukri”.

    The name was unfamiliar; she gathers what she could from the general formation of the word and made a guess “is it Russian?” He leans over to his side supporting his head on an elbow and hand “nah it’s an old human design from Asia, has a long real messy history of senseless violence, brutality, and decapitation”.

      Well that’s another thing to look up tonight but another thing hit her and she tried her best to be bold “do you have it on you?”

      The dog drums his fingers on the grass “of course I have it on me, Scarlett I can’t even sleep if Doroso isn’t within arm’s length” .She didn’t bother asking about the weapon’s name all the time so she let her mouth blurt out the next question.

“Can I see it?” The way those ears shot up made her heart do the same.

Now those golden eyes shine with a strange kind of concern and even hesitation “you do, why?”.

Scarlett shrugged and put on a smile “well I’d like to see what keeps my friend safe and sound” that smile grew into a grin ‘ _that was_ _great, holy crap his tail wagging!_ ' it was hard to notice but there was a certain shifting under the coat that she could see.

     The positive response bolsters her as he nods “well sure” she the dog reaches deep into the side of his coat on the left side idly letting the young lady know that he was right handed. His hand halts and suddenly jerks down with a metallic click and the hiss of metal on metal as he pulled back. It was a brutal looking thing bearing thick looking blade that came to a vicious downward curve that bore a slight swell.

The alloy was like his pelt; black as the space his kind lurked and watched over, to be honest it looked more like a short sword than a knife. It sat in his hand like an extension of his body.

The way it gleams in the light held her attention completely “have you ever.......?” the blade suddenly dances in a quick circle whooshing in the air from the sheer speed. The weapon seemed to almost stare back at her, it's depth had a tale to tell........she wanted to know.

   Gwinn seems enraptured by the weapon as well, turning it slowly in hand “killed someone with this?” his tone had pride.....but it was mixed with something else that she couldn’t completely understand it was a tendril of grimness and dark understanding.

He blinks slowly “yes Scarlett I have, it was in my own defense and the defense of others” Scarlett felt a new wash of terror at the fact this person beside her had taken a life more likely lives if these dogs were anything like the archive said.

Gwinn still didn’t look her way his ears had lowered pointing down to the thick grass beneath them “you can leave if you feel it necessary Scarlett....”.

He was suddenly so forlorn, daresay ashamed; like a young man being scolded for a terrible mistake, she fixes her glasses and stood. Steeling herself deep inside and walked the few steps to his side. Ever so gently Scarlett sat down and leans on his side engaging in physical contact with him letting her shoulder and side fall against chest. He was warm, incredibly so almost hot to the touch and she noticed a smell coming off of him. It was striking ad powerful; a spicy heady kind of scent that clung to her nostrils and sent a strange warmth over her.

        She let her gaze rise to his calm eyes now wider and full of question “why would I leave?” Gwinn’s lips parted but she kept going leaning a bit closer into him “Gwinn” her face pinched in thought “sometimes people have obligations that means they have to do really bad things, but they do these really bad things for the right reasons” His mouth stays open and he blinks at her looking completely at a loss for words.

Or at least he was for the moment because he spoke up a few seconds later “Scarlett, you've just explained perfectly what we dogs have done for the past few eons”.

     All she could really do was shrug face growing hot at his look of amazement “ well it’s not that hard to understand really, from I’ve read you guys are around to keep the peace so naturally some people can’t be reasoned with so.....” .He only hums and nodded slowly but that’s when her phone buzzed reminding her what time it was, I pull it from my pocket eyeing the screen. I looked back at him feeling a definite drop in my mood “it’s that time again, see ya around big dog” .

   The hound gives me a nod and a flick of his head “see you ‘round Scar” with that he lumbers to his feet, he stood first giving a small wave he walked off. Scarlett couldn’t help but watch him as he walked away, his form was mostly covered by the length of his jacket naught for his broad shoulders. She blinks before getting to her own feet ad was on her way home as well. Home.....that got a thought to worm its way into her mind, what did Gwinn’s home look like? She assumed it had to be pretty big judging by his stature. Scarlett decides to file that away for more research tonight among many other things........mostly biology.

    The walk home blurred by as with her thoughts, so focused on other things, she passed through her front door barely noting her parents and wandering up the stairs. Her homework was light and simple letting it be completed in mere minutes, she sat down and gorged herself on knowledge long into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time posting any of my works and I'm hoping to make a name for myself here. This story may seem slow now but won't last long.


	3. Stranger Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett starts to see things differently.....

The dog and young artist had fallen into a comfortable routine of visit, growing their friendship to a strong connection between them.

Months pass by with their daily visits, now there was a chill on the wind as about three months passed. She even started bringing food along every now and then when they met in the forest, now that it had become so routine.

Scarlett pushes her way into the small grotto; and smiles at the recent addition to the little slice of heaven. A moderately sized gazebo sat permanently built into the small incline complete with two size appropriate chairs with a table in between. Deeper into the structure was a couch and a low standing coffee table.

            The entire thing was built with a retractable set of curtains, one for privacy, and the other for keeping out insects. Once again she hears him before she saw him those heavy footfalls that sounds from the brush as he appears. A smile graces her features as he walks with a distinct kind of grace that told of incredible dexterity despite his almost lazy demeanor. He nods his head her way the thick fur of his neck shifting “hey there, how was school?” that last phrase came out in a mock fatherly tone.

Scarlett giggles as she pasted through the tent curtain “boring as usual, I have like, seven people in my physics class, says a lot about the town huh?”

The giant dog gave a snort; his features pulling into snicker. She found her eyes lingering on his teeth, the way light seemed to dance off them. He had such big...big teeth looking like he could chomp his way through concrete with a single bite.

In a quick motion he threw his jacket from his shoulders and draping it over the back of his chair in a single motion.  He wore a tank top as usual but this time it was an inviting navy blue, he stretched in slow and savory motions.

            To her shame Scarlett found herself breaking into a light sweat. Over her time with Gwinn steadily lost her general shock of his presence. This washed away the fear and trepidation and let her see things in far different light.  

These days she no longer saw Gwinn as the great beastly thing that lurked among the forest. Now she saw Gwinn the mysterious boy, no......man that lived amongst the trees. The very well-built man that she now knew, through his dark pelt that powerful muscle mass shifts and flexes along those thick arms as he pulls them above his head. Broad pecks swelled a he took in a deep breath and let his arms fall back to his sides as he sat down. He hooks an arm over the back, big legs spread in a relaxing fashion head tilting her way. Flushing, she cleared her throat and spoke “so Gwinn, you do anything interesting lately?” 

The dog gave a shrug those golden eyes still focusing on her “eh I’ve been doing my usual testing routine” he perks up a tad “but I did find this really nice spot for samples though, good little grove that full of Hanlisis umbralis” .He gestures the vague shape of some large flower “it’s like this big fern looking thing that smells like ham”

Scarlett gave snort “it smells like meat, so it has like a weird makeup or something?”

H snaps his fingers with a nod eyes flashing “yeah it does, I took a good look at it and I found that it’s got some powerful enzymes that cause rapid cell growth on the fern. I sent some data back and this thing could help us synthesize some ground breaking stuff, maybe make a solution that’ll cause rapid healing”

She found herself scooting closer “that’s amazing Gwinn, can we go see it?”

He gave her a smug look “oh up for a little hike are we?”

‘ _C’mon girl don’t look weak in front of him_ ’ she put on a smile getting up from her seat “yeah sure can’t be that bad.

Those big teeth gleam in his grinning maw “it’s about a kilometer and half away from here”

‘ _Singe my tits_ ’ “yeah I’ll be fine, let’s go Gwinn!”

...

They were about twenty minutes into the deeper forest, and Scarlett was sure she was about to die. A labored breath punctuating every weak step she took, sometimes having to step over some heavier parts of terrain slowing her even further.

The demon was in front of her lacking his jacket but clearly unaffected by the chill of fall, wolf like tail swaying with the pump of his legs. He looked ever one perfectly sculpted shoulder at her “you alright back there Scar?”

She waves at him weakly nearly tripping on a fallen branch “yeah...” a wheeze “j-just kinda winded”. Scarlett staggers to a stop hands going to her knees.  Her lungs burning with vicious fury, thrumming in her center mass like pure hellfire.

Gwinn turns and lumbers back while she did her best not to puke. His large shadow envelopes her as she slowly looks up. The hound looms above; hands on his hips and looking rather pleased with himself, he gave a rumbling chortle before he dropped to one knee. With that lazy grin he held out one big hand “c’mon Scarlett, I’ll carry you the rest of the way” for a moment she looked at the appendage eyes gracing over the claws of each finger and the large tendons visible under the dark fur. With a quite gulp, she reaches out and grasped what she could of the massive thing, achieving physical contact with him another amazing time.

            Warmth was the first thing to hit upon contact, his hand was just so warm. It leaks into her skin and melts along her fingers and down her arm. Those massive fingers wrapping around her so much smaller hand pulling her up from the ground with careful force.

That’s when the other hand came down snaking around her middle squeezing her body. Warm......just so warm, that’s all she could think as she was lifted off the ground with literally no effort on his part.

She found herself tucked into the crook of his arm her weight leaning onto his bulk. Scarlett’s nerves were in a whirlwind as the demon just kept walking.

Here she was curled up in the arms of this giant creature. She let herself relax and her head fall against Gwinn’s chest. This very warm and fluffy creature that has been nothing but kind to her for as long she’s known him.

The little artist gave a tiny glance up at the hound seeing the thick broadness of his neck and his up turned muzzle looking off into the forest as he moved.  Scarlett found herself marveling at him all over again at being so close to him.

Gwinn on the other hand was more focused on getting to the marked meadow; he was tracking the path there through his ocular display. Something all hounds had due to their almost android like biology.  But he still had a hard time keeping the grin off his face at her the girl’s behavior, to be frank he’s had her dialed in for a while.

He knew right away this was a girl that’s had little to no contact with men and certainly not in any way past the most platonic of physical contact. This was throwing her for a loop, and from the hand pushing into his pelt and to his actual skin, she was enjoying the ride.

            The steady and gently rocking and thick pleasant warmth was soothing her trepidation and let her curiosity run free. The thick pelt that was so close now letting her see every shiny full looking follicle.  She gave him another quick glance once again seeing Gwinn focusing on his navigation of the landscape. With a shaky hand she presses her palm into his midriff, the fur underneath his shirt compressing under her fingers until she hit an absolute brick wall of muscle.

She blinked, she knew the dog was fit; but this felt so utterly solid like she’d hurt her hand if she struck it. It was also even warmer than the fur almost hot against her hand. 

Swallowing, the little artist let her face fall against him, the feeling of his solid and steady sound of his heart. She found her own heart growing steady as her eyes shut, she let the steady rock of his gait sooth her.

Gwinn couldn’t help but smile as he felt her relax in his grip, they weren’t that far off now, just another few hundred meters.

His large size ate up the distance in only a few minutes, heavy boots smashing through the underbrush in a steady practiced march.

After marching around another gigantic redwood to find himself in a small break in the tress; letting a rough circle of light breaking through the overhanging branches.

Among it were these large and rather fern like plants their leaves a mixed of typical green along the center but get a tinge of orange along the fringes. They were everywhere in the small meadow soaking up the early afternoon sun.

He looked to the stout form curled up against him and looking very pleased with herself. Gwinn gave her gentle shake, a whimper was her only acknowledgement. He grins “we’re here Scarlett, don’t tell me your asleep?”

She sat up a bit; reluctant to leave the warmth of his grasp “yeah I’m awake, oh!” she looked surprised at the small meadow before her “they do look like ferns.....”

The hound grunts; slowly and gently setting the girl down to the thick grass below. She walked forward, crunching grass under sneakers. The flora had an incredibly distinct look to it, she crouched down adjusting her glasses as she ran a finger along the fan like leaves.

It felt light on her finger and the orange fringes were partially transparent; letting the dull outline of her appendage show underneath. The dog sat down behind her making her remember she essentially half bent over right in front of him. Yet the thought of him leering at her in such a way wasn’t all that unpleasant a thought. She’s been blatantly staring at him at times, and her only excuse is his different species   

But that excuse won’t last long especially with the dog hanging around her in these tank tops. Scarlett jumps at her own train of thought ‘ _c’mon girl your better than this, are you really gonna fall for a big set of muscles and some soft fur, besides_ ’

The little artist felt her mood take a dip ‘ _he’s completely out of your league anyway, there’s no way anything would go down between you to, your friends.....really weird friends but still friends none the less...._ ’

“Scar” Scarlett’s heart smacked into her molars “you’ve been staring at me with this look like you really need to shit, you good cause if I need to leave you alone with a bush.....”

She flushed cursing her social incompetence “no I’m just thinking about stuff you know”.

The dog leaned forward his left brow rising “what kinda stuff?”. His smile bore a certain playful power “don’t lie to me now Scarlett......”

Her mother would always told her in any relationship honesty is the most valuable thing, so she might as well come clean.

Yet again she found herself unable to meet his golden gaze “w-well I guess I was thinking about how we’re kinda not on the same level you know......”

She could almost hear the gears rapidly purr in his head before he responds “not on the same level how?”. Gwinn knew precisely what she meant, he’d gotten a solid read of her general self-outlook and self-esteem. Being a researcher he met many like her, intelligent but having little love of for themselves.

She pushed a few locks of hair behind an ear; eyes going to the thick grass “I mean, you’re just.....kinda amazing with how you study these plants, and you’re really in shape and all”. She had little to work with “I mean you’re just really cool and I’m just so normal so it makes me think ‘what’s such an amazing person like you even giving a girl like me the time of day”

He scratched behind his ear “Scarlett how do you think anyone else in this area would have reacted if they even thought I was nearby”

The little lady blinks “they’d probably form some kind of hunting party after going into a full panic”

He snaps a finger at her “exactly, I mean I could handle a few rowdy locals but I’ll be damned if I get my research tampered with, I already have to duck away when a few come through trying to bag a deer”

She found herself focusing on those teeth a he spoke; and the hard and aggressive lines of his jaw. The  teeth were a solid white, and she didn’t spy a single molar among those jaws. Thick corded bands of muscle flexed and worked under his neck fur, they flowed down to his broad and sculpted shoulders.

Even with his somewhat burly looking physique and mild mannered ways the hound was clearly of an intelligent background. Yet he was relaxed and confident despite residing within an environment where his kind are seen as horrible creatures only capable of devastation.

“.....but anyway, what I’m trying to get across is that our clearly the most reasonable person around here or else you never would’ve come back” finished the dog with a twitch of both ears.

‘ _Oh crap he said something really meaningful_ ’ Scarlett gave him a smile “thanks Gwinn, it’s really nice to hear that from somebody”

In that next moment the dog looked away slightly, the normally tall ears now dipped lower,drumming a set of fingers on knee “to be real with you Scarlett, being out here on my own.....it was pretty damn lonely”

He snorts “hell before you came along I even started talking to myself when on my walks” he gave her this look that was just.....real “then you came along, having contact again was such a breath of fresh air, even more to have a human willing to speak to me, most can’t even look me in the eye, so I just want to thank you for spending these moments with me”

That statement caught her off guard, the dog always seemed so at ease and utterly flowing with power and confidence. Now here was the same dog now admitting how much he valued the meager time she made for him.

Questions began to swirl around her head; was this really that much of a difference for him? Do other demon hounds have this same problem? How long has Gwinn been alone?

She pressed her lips together, before he could make any kind of reply she wrapped her arms around him the best she could pressing her cheek against his chest. Gwinn froze at the contact hands poised in the air around her but not touching “ I really like spending time with you too Gwinn, not just because your some super dog person from space , it’s just because you’re a really smart guy who gave me more than just a halfhearted glance”

Soon enough she felt those great big arms slowly wrap themselves around her small form and pulled her a bit closer. Her heart soared at the sensation, his embrace made her feel secure, protected......desired.

She took several long minutes to simply wallow in the feeling before she began to pull away. His grip on her resists for a only a second before letting her go, a strange silence hung between them; distracting herself with checking the time.

“My parents are probably wondering where I am at this time” it came out tinged with reluctance. A certain unspoken barrier had just been broken between the two. And as they parted for the day, certain thoughts would begin their steady trickle to forefront.

Gwinn’s jaw was set like steel as he lumbers his way through the forest, the feeling of her was etched into his pelt like a carving to stone. The hound had been a solitary type in most of his years; put off at how people stared at him like some kind urban legend.

It’s how he built this aloof façade, it was a way for him to brush off all the stares and cowardly looks. A method to not care about how only hardened men of battle could look him in the eye

The hound reached him home, a module built mostly underground, in only a brief few minutes of walking. It was built with his research in mind but also his lonesome comfort; an overhanging living room had a window dominating its wall leaving its tinted surface visible to anyone close enough. The small structure it was attached to flowed to a flat roof, and split off into paths that led into the other parts of the domicile. Gwinn barely gave it as much of a glance, he’s lived here for the better part of a year

 With his thoughts swirling about the little lady that shows him kindness, the dog slinks back into his den.

...

It was the next morning, a Tuesday, or at least Scarlett thought it was, right now her thoughts were in a much farther place. She sat in her English class, a course that literally took none of her focus. The teacher, a surly but kind man, utterly cherishing her really helps too.

She just couldn’t stop thinking about that hug, and even more about the stretch of time she spent cradled in those big warm ar-something struck her in the back of the head, bouncing off her hair. A tiny squeak belts from her throat, and she half hops out her seat. Scarlett whipped around and nearly hissed.

Siting in the next row over and two seats back was Alexandra Dallier, she was you model high school fantasy girl. She was tall sitting on a pair of long and well sculpted legs that were covered in a pair of dark leggings and short pleated skirt.

Her long straight sunlight gold hair framed her flawless narrow features and pale skin with complete perfection. Narrow shoulders supported her thin neck, her nails gleaming and perfectly cared for. This woman was the complete epitome of the classic feminine beauty, she was even head of the cheer team running it more like a band of thugs than a team.

To top things off her father owned the town bank making the Dallier family one of the most influential in the town. Alexandra thought herself utterly untouchable, and acted as such.

They had locked eyes for a moment, her icy blue pools giving off the ever present aura of superiority and prestige. Her dainty hands were folded on her desk utterly still; she raises a brow in question.

Grumbling in the back of her throat Scarlett went back to her sketch, another crumpled ball struck; this time striking her high on the cheek. The mild force sent her glasses askew and forced her pen off course, teeth grinding she didn’t even look her way. Easily repairing the damage she continued her sketch of Gwinn, it was one of many. This one was more his hand and weapon, she found herself rather fond of drawing weaponry now that she’s finally trying. No more balled paper were chucked her way for the rest of class.

Even as she visited the demon hound and made her way home, the little artist found herself still sketching away Gwinn’s visage. And finding herself hungry for more inspiration.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving everyone..


	4. Fear and Next Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events are in motion, and a relationship is moving forward

   

Winter had finally taken a foot hold in Rouge Hollow, bathing the town in healthy layers of white. The citizens had long grown used to the bite of winter so little changed in their daily lives except for a good deal of shoveling.

            Even with the change of season the two friends still met each day, the dog had thought of everything; the Gazebo was built with internal climate control.  

He was there earlier than usual standing among the steadily falling snow, he saw her long before she did. The hound smirks at her small form all bundled up, she was criminally adorable in the hound’s eyes. Gwinn couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering their way down her as she walked, his gaze lingered on the thermals leggings she wore. The dog marvels silently at how they hugged her thick and soft looking legs, he idly wonders what they feel like.

            He pushes that down before his thoughts could take a darker turn. The hound waves; putting on his trademark lazy, tooth ridden smile as she finally caught sight of him.  He licks his teeth “hey there short stack”. She huffs at him face sinking into her big scarf, he couldn’t stifle the tug at his heart as those eyes bore into his.

Over the past few months he’s found himself downright leering at the little lady when she wasn’t looking his way. His attraction to her was undeniable now, however Gwinn was utterly unsure of how to act upon them.

But the point of true interest was scent of her that he picked up every time they were particularly close. Humans with their blunt noses were unable to detect the subtle pheromones that all creatures let out when experiencing certain emotions. So he knew that she felt something for him as well or at least some kind of attraction.

The crunch of it was who would come clean first.......

“Hey Gwinn”

The demon gives a slow nod as they both enter the Gazebo “Scarlett, how’s the season treating you” he could all but sense her holding something back from him. But he would wait until the topic could be breached 

She pulls off her jacket as they curtains seal them in “that’s the advantage of being kinda fat, the cold doesn’t bother me that much” under the coat she wore a simple if bit formfitting long sleeved sweater of navy blue.

He took his usual spot taking the chair to her leaving them both facing the forest watching the snow steadily fall of snow.  The demon looked her way, probing “so how’s school?”

   Her expression shifted those full lips pulling down at their corners, not a frown but the expression wasn’t exactly positive “it’s been fine really, same boring crap as usual you know”

His ears twitched at the mild half dip in her tone “oh really, you don’t sound all that fine”

She perked up, chin and shoulders rising “what makes you think that?”

The hounds ears dipped and his smile wilted “you can tell me anything Scarlett, you know that”

She held the eye contact for only a few moments before she sighs “well there’s this girl....’’ the way his face shifted forces a sputter of laughter out her lips “no, not like that relax Gwinn.....she’s a total bitch”

“Keep talking.....”

She complied after wetting her lips “well she’s kinda like the freakin queen of this place you know, her dad owns the bank in town, she’s head of the cheer team”

His teeth flash “so who’s writing this crappy show?”

The little artist snorts “yeah that’s what I thought, she just singles me out, makes really shitty jokes, and messes with my stuff sometimes, all just really childish crap because she thinks she’s untouchable”

The dog gave low hum thought “want her to disappear?”

Scarlett blink; then her brow furrows “Gwinn, no, don’t do anything to her please, I mean yeah she’s like the worst human in the general area but still.....”

Gwinn gave a chuckle “if you say so, you know when you started that off I thought you were talking about some kind of crush”

She did her best to deflect, firing off the first thing off to pop in her head “oh no way, it’s on someone else dude; I’m straight” said the little artist, completely fucking up.

The dog grins with every tooth he had “oh really?”. The familiar scent of her attraction flares, he was curious; internally waiting with baited breath for her answer. He gave the most sincere look he could muster “you know you can tell me anything right Scar?”

With trembling lips she looks down at the grass gulping a mouthful of air before speaking up “w-well, h-he’s really tall”  the god grunts in confirmation “and he’s really smart and scary” she felt a weak smile work onto her face  “but he’s really nice”

Scarlett gulped and finally looks the hound in the eye “and I met him a while ago in the forest.....”

For a long they sat there protected from the cold just outside and utterly alone together. She watched as he slowly smile, not his usual lopsided, roguish grin but a genuine elated smile.

He chuckled with a small shake of his head “tis about time you finally admit it.....”

Her jaw went slack and he rose a brow at her “yes I knew, I’m than I look dear” those ears droop but the smile stays “and I’m glad things are mutual”

Scarlett forces a lump down her throat as she stares, she couldn't think of anything  to say. Silence held its iron grip on them both. He worked his jaw, gears grinding in his head until she weakly cleared her throat “Gwinn....c-can you hold me again like last time?”

His tail starts wagging, thumping against the seat “sure” he held both big arms out “c’mere....”

Timidly she stood up and shuffled her way over to his chair. One within arm length she simply held her arms out. Gwinn picks her up by the sides and hoists her onto his chest, leaning back into the sofa.

Scarlett snuggles close, curling up with her head resting on a collar bone. She hummed in a approval eyes drifting shut to focus on the contact. That large muzzle pushed into her hair taking a long sniff of her. A rumble thrums in his chest and his grasp grew a bit tighter.

They stayed like that for the longest time, Gwinn stares off into the forest simply enjoying the small presence pressed up against him. He shifts a little “maybe we should go on a date or something....”

Scarlett leans over; looking up at him “we already meet up here, and we already really know each other, so what would be the point?”

“Well someone’s eager” chortled the demon, so close his warm breath washed over her cheek. Even now she couldn’t stop staring at those teeth.

She swallowed and put a determined look, he was completely right, she was more than eager. Her hand started to move in slow circles over the exposed fur of his chest “Gwinn” she started making him fully turn his face her way.

Her other hand ran along the sharp line of his chin and pulled him in. Kissing someone with a canine face was......odd, but then again she’s never kissed anybody before. It was light and carful only letting their lips touch for a few moments. But in that brief time her heart sung like never before, a tingle bounced through her body as his let his palm slide down her back.

Then they came apart with a small moist sound of separation. His eyes gleam with focus and want, a burning energy that made her skin prickle pleasantly. It made her fee wanted and desired something she’s craved for the longest time.

She took off her glasses “do that again....” he obeyes and their lips met once more. But this time she did her best to pull him closer parting her own. There was a sudden deep rumbling from his chest and he completely took over.

She whimpers into his mouth as he held her tight, her eyes shot open as the huge mass of his tongue made a pass into her mouth, sliding its way over her teeth and smaller tongue. The hound pulled away “too much?” he started with concern.

            Scarlett shook her head hard the thick taste of his saliva igniting something carnal and long buried “d-do that again, _please”_  and he did so with gusto. Things got much sloppier as time went on, but like always good things come to an end.

            With great reluctance they separate and she was on her way back home with a pair of weak knees and the taste of him on her lips.

...

Scarlett feels like she’s walking on air; in the morning she faces her still bleary eyed family. Her grin was almost contagious as she kissed her confused father on the cheek, she was out the door before he could mumble a reply.

The little artist practically skips her way down the street to school. Her neighbor waves and Scarlett waves harder back. Each class she tackled with a smile, Alexandra was completely ignored. The cheerleader sat scowling at just how damn happy Scarlett was acting for most of the day.

Her incredible mood confused her friends as well. Ryan watched in silence as she kicked her legs while she sketched. He face was pulled into this wide and relaxed smile; she supported her head on a fist while she sketched away at another picture of a wolf like creature.

The last time Ryan saw Scarlett this happy she had gotten her tablet for the first time. It didn’t last long as Alexandra scribbled over the screen with a marker when she wasn’t looking. But now it seemed she was a brick wall of smiles. During their ‘science’ class the cheerleader cracked a height joke at Scarlett’s expense; yet Scarlett just kept drawing, seeming to have not even heard any of them.  

While it was great to see the high and mighty brat get stonewalled like that, Ryan was left curious. Just what the hell had Scarlet practically waking on air? Wetting his lip he shoots his first question “hey uhh....you seem real up beat lately?”

She gave a happy grunt in reply perking he face up to look at him “I don’t really know why Ryan” she chirped with a shrug “I’m just feeling really on top of the world  today you know?”

He blinks at her scratching at his rust red hair “ no Scarlett, no I do not, but hey” he gives he a grin “whatever’s keeping you happy better keep on coming”

“Yeah” barked one of the sisters, the older one “hat when you get depressed, it’s some bad vibes all around and we don’t that shit’ round here”. Ryan leans forward to get a better look at what she was drawing. His brow knits together in curiosity “so......uh whacha drawing there?”

Now that was enough to break her perfect rhythm making her slow down and look his way. Her features tinged with color “o-oh” the young man across from here rose a brow at the sudden shift in her demeanor “well I was surfing about on the web like usual, and this caught my eye, decided to try it out and now I just can’t stop”

Ryan gave her a measured look, taking another brief glance down at her table and the sketch it displayed “wolf men, Scarlett?” .Scarlett’s heart pick up in pace as the boy across the table mulled this over, she always had hard time keeping things hidden from him; he just knew her too well.

He suddenly smirks, giving a lazy roll of his eyes “artists...”. She gives him a grin to hide her relief and reached over to thump him on the arm, earning a snort in reply. A small part of her stung at keeping her new relationship a secret from the small circle of people she truly trusted; but the fear of having him found out stopped her cold. At that moment Scarlett made a silent vow; she would tell one of them, mostly likely Ryan, but eventually. Only when she was sure they could be trusted with such knowledge.

...

The next few weeks went on with little commotion except for things between the pair who met among the woods. Finally having tasted a man Scarlett finally felt like she had a true outlet for the pent up lust she’s built being the little she is. The countless nights she’s spent alone with nothing but her fingers to assist her; but now she had this man to which met all alone in the depths of the woods where no one would disturb them.

Even now in the dead of night she texted him, their conversation was utterly typical but a hand was shoved down the front of her pajamas none the less. Scarlett deeply appreciated how the words the hound sent were full words and not some mish mash of acronyms and single letters. No, each response came in full, articulate sentences.

They were talking idly about how the isolation was keeping this town from any kind of improvement. It was usual topic that they veered onto now and then, it was a way to feel better about not really fitting in here.

At one point when her clock was reading nearly midnight one of his responses came back a bit later than usual and told of a warning ‘Scarlett’ it read ‘I’ve got good news and bad news’

She blinked at that lifting her other sopping wet hand to hold the phone better as she typed ‘tell me the good news’. On the other the dog sat in his lab, bare of a shirt and legs kicked up barley lit by the glow of his own phone ‘well the good news is you time is about to start getting a lot of outside contact’

She shoots back in an instant ‘okay, and the bad?’. In the few seconds of waiting she wipes her moist hand off on the sheets ‘the bad news, it’s going to be from the S.I.I’. The little artist could only grimace, when she was researching the hounds that acronym came up lot. The Supreme Imperial Inquisition; an organization that was rarely seen and saw everything. The only facet of them ever really seen are the inquisitor; they were the eyes and ears and claws of the Inquisition.

People viewed them as a boogie man, especially out here in the outer arms because it was known that the outer was where inquisitors operated the most. With a blink she sent a reply ‘how did you find out?’. The damp fingers of her other hand drum on her thigh ‘they sent me a freakin memo, apparently some rebel general and his funders all managed to escape to this system’.

A small growl churns up her throat; this was going to stir up so much garbage. Even though the town was not allied with the holy rebellion they sure did vocally approve, especially the pastor. He was a moderate, plain, but very loud man that Scarlett was stuck listening to every Sunday.

Her father couldn’t be silenced once the empire came up in conversation. The man would go on for ours about them oppressing the outer reached and calling its citizens heathen, demon worshippers, perverts.  Scarlett would simply nod along, chewing down her dinner, idly reminiscing about demon she’d swapping spit with not even and hour ago.

But now the inquisition was on its way, and that was going to cause a whole new slew of crap she didn’t want to deal with.  ‘By the way’ came Gwinn’s next message ‘I’ve been talking with them for the past hour, they won’t lay a hand on you, but I must ask a favor Scar....’

She doesn’t hesitate ‘what do you dawg?’. Back in the depths of his home Gwinn snickers at the nickname ‘if things start to break down, we may need someone to kinda be the voice for us, think you can do that?’

Well now that she gives it some thought; the general opinion of her around town was fairly neutral. Most people knew her as the girl with the tablet that liked to draw all day, she wasn’t a pillar of the community but she was certainly among the more behaved of her age group. She types out her reply ‘sure, I’m sure how much I could help but I’m willing’ she got a thumbs up emoji back.

The gives him another question she should have asked earlier ‘so when should they be here?’. A few scant moments of waiting later ‘Thursday morning we’ll start seeing patrols, they have enforcers for extra manpower, as long as people are cooperative things should go fine’.

Her eyes went wide at the first part ‘only a day!?’ he replies swiftly ‘they have some of the best warp drives ever constructed. They work closely with the machina populai so they stay ahead of everyone in technology’

With a swallow she types her response ‘okay, let’s hope this doesn’t go too far south’. Scarlett was sure that this was going to go completely tits up, but she wanted to look confident for Gwinn ‘sweet dreams scoob’.

Back in the lab Gwinn snorts; mood lifting at her little joke ‘sweet dreams dear’. Scarlett set her phone on the small charging base set on her dress with a sigh. For a moment she just lies there; her thoughts swirl with all the problems that will no doubt ensue in the coming days. With a grunt of irritation she rolls over and forces herself to calm down. Only with soothing thoughts of her hound is the little artist finally able to fall asleep.

...

Gwinn dreamt of Scarlett that night, leaving him with some serious morning wood to deal with. He rose from his bed with a soft groan, rising to his feet to stretch out stiff joints. His bedroom was on the second lowest level of the module and had moderate lighting to keep the environment soothing. A fireplace sat in the left side of the room; the trapezoid shape and smooth sharp lines gave the fireplace a modern yet reserved look.

The same style was seen all over his home; even the large desktop set in the farthest corner.  HE Lumbers into his personal bathroom just off to the right of the bed. Funny thing was this is the first time he’s really slept in about six days. His kind had incredible vitality and stamina; it was common in more intense times for hounds to go weeks without rest.

But Gwinn wasn’t in some war party so he allowed himself some reprieve. He walks out his bathroom wearing only a pair of sweatpants “Mason” he calls out picking up his phone from its usual spot. A second later a voice; calm, masculine, and intelligent, sounds from unseen speakers “good morning sir, I hope you rested well?”

The AI assistant was the hound’s only company here, and helped him with all of his research. Gwinn walks his way out his room and up the stairs, he made his way into the kitchen. He didn’t need the coffee, but he just preferred the taste in the morning “anything new today?”

With a steaming mug he made his way to the upper level “well sir; the fungus cultures you started are maturing steadily and will be ready for testing by the weeks end”. Gwinn stomps into his living room that overlooked the forest “the enzymes collected by the local ferns have been tested for their speed of growth, they can fully mature and completely repair within seven to eight hours”. The dog hums “hmm, not bad, send that data back to the bureau”. He could almost hear Mason nod “of course sir; in further news one of our scout drones was forced of its scan patrol due to a pack of hunters from the local settlement, it was forced to  cloak and veer roughly one point three kilometers of its original scanning path”

Gwinn gave a low grumble of thought, this research was kept a secret because of the population was so isolated. The Bureau of Bio Research and Development felt that they should sensitive to the traditional ways of the town and simply ordered him to conduct things not exactly in secret; but just without announcement.  He supposed he should understand the decision, they likely would have protested; or interfered in his research if they knew of him being here.

But with the inquisition on the way, he feared mostly for the safety of Scarlett. The rest, Gwinn could care less.

...

Scarlett couldn’t stop herself from glancing at the sky at random intervals. They were going to come today but she still on edge. It couldn’t the pleasant mood she was in, something about being with the, not to mention his incredible touch, just put her on top of the world. It made her feel a certain kind of vengeance against those who think of her as that little geek that sat around drawing all day.

Yet when the day came to a close she slinked off to spend valued time with her demon hound boyfriend. She had caught the heart of one of the most powerful creatures in the galaxy, and she quietly lorded it over everyone. Her general grew downright smug as he went through the routine of their day. She even met eyes with Alexandra; she had looked back when she felt a prickle along her neck. Scarlett gave a smooth twisted smile that would’ve done Gwinn proud. She had her tablet lifted at an angle; letting anyone who was behind her a blatant view of what she was drawing.

It was a near complete visage of Gwinn, taken from a memory. He was missing his shirt, his jacket on the grass beside him. He sat in the image with his body done in exquisite detail; showing each curve and swell of muscle under his pelt. Gwinn’s left arm was propped up on a knee as he looked off into the distance.

Scarlett watched as Alexandra’s features twist in confusion, it only made her smile wider and get back to the sketch working the last of the hound’s left boot. Her situation gave her a thrill that she only now realized she deeply craved. It was another way to reach past the dreary mold she was stuck, and to bring herself the perverse satisfaction she’s built being the shut in she was.

            Scarlett was suddenly much more eager to visit the hound today. When the final bell rang she was powerwalking her way out the school. Her friends got a quick goodbye as she walked her down her usual path that led her off to the forest. The snow steadily crunched under her boots, the sound calms her to a almost meditative letting the time of travel drift by.

She pushes through the now frosted covered shrubbery into the familiar grotto. Her gaze whips around as she walks towards the large gazebo pushing her way inside. She slips her jacket off and sits down on the couch. Scarlett began to wait, from the texts he should be here any minute. She does her best to build her confidence, she wants to feel more of him but actually doing it was another thing. She heard the distinct sound of his heavy sound of his footfalls growing louder, there was a rustle of bushes and she looks up.

There he was; his clothes never change. The coat still hangs from his broad and powerful shoulders, some snow had collected on them along them, making him look even larger. Gwinn smiles as he sees her. His pace increases powering his way through the thick snow towards the gazebo. He halts at the entrance, he leans down and gives a long furious shake.

Scarlett giggles at the doggish behavior, once his fur was clear of snow he stomps twice with enough force to scatter the winter birds. Now clear of snow he pushes his way through the curtains “Hey there little lady.....”.

            The way that voice rumbles through the space and makes her body tremor, ‘ _c’mon say something sexy’._ Her lips twitch for a moment “hey there killer.....”. Her heart seized ‘ _that was literally the stupidest shit I could’ve said’_

Gwinn gave a low bark of laughter as he threw his jacket off, he pets her hair as he sits down “you’re just precious......”. The moment he sat down she climbs into his lap and snuggles into his chest with a low hum. Scarlett inhales into his chest, huffing that powerful beastly scent. She let the breath out in a long groan.

A hands slides into his shirt, and the other glides into the thicker fur of his neck. The needy pull at his neck was all he needs, they kiss with a low rumble from the hound. Scarlett grunts shoving herself closer into his bulk. Her other hand drew large circles on his chest, reveling in the heavy muscle thick soft fur.

Warmth blooms in her chest and she wants more, she pushes her tongue forward and he parts his mouth to let her in. It’s not much with that huge muzzle but the way his pulse quickens does wonders for her confidence.

            They came apart with a familiar wet smack “what’s gotten into you....”.

She took hold of one his hands, her heart hammering in her chest “Gwinn....c-can you just, touch me”. With shaking hands she guides his massive fingers under her sweater, she lets the hands slide up her pudgy stomach. A gasp bursts from her lips as he squeezes at the soft of her belly, Scarlett makes eye contact and pulls her sweater higher letting her bra covered mounds free. His hands glide up her soft skin sending hot shivers up and down her spine. One huge thumb slides up to press on her left breast, mooshing the nipple beneath.’

Scarlett sucks in a weak breath and whines as he pulls her closer. His muzzle dips low to her tender midriff; broad muzzle sniffing at her belly. A large, maroon tongue slithers from his lips to run over her navel. A giggle boils up from her chest, but it died as he set his sight on her with those twin pools of gold.  He blinks and slowly raises his head to whispers “stop when you feel like I’m going to far....”.

Scarlett gulps, but nods rapidly.  Gwinn makes another long purr like growl as he lifts her lower half up so she’s on her back. Scarlett’s heart hammers in her chest as she looks down at him through her raised legs. His massive hands curl around her thighs and gently pull them apart, another long thrum in his throat before he presses his nose to her denim covered groin.

The little artist trembles in his grip as he takes a long sniff of her. His nose wiggles as he sniff around until he finds her zipper with his teeth. She chews on her finger as he pulls it down with brutal slowness. Gwinn hums in appreciation as he looks down at her light blue underwear, with a few deft tugs her jeans were pulled down to her thighs. The demo gives another low thrum and he pulls her underwear down; leaving them with her jeans.

            A long whine peels from her tight lips as her mound is exposed to the open air, a sudden moist wave of breath washes over her; drawing a soft and needy groan from her chest. Gwinn is slow and cruel; soft kisses flutter over her inner thighs interspersed with long powerful huff of warm breath. He even nips gently just outside her entrance “Gwinn.....” came her pleading, shaking call. She got this gruff sound before he gives one long slurp up her lower lips; her nails dig into the sofa as all the breath is kicked out of her from the wash of warmth that suddenly hit her. The hound have her no time to catch her breath, planting another long lick along her lower lips.

Gwinn held her tighter, his eyes drifting shut as he fell into a steady pace. Scarlett had known as a canid creature and being so huge Gwinn’s tongue had to be absolutely massive and never in her life has she been so happy to be right. His tongue was this long, weighty, and wet mass of muscle that pummels her mound with each long pass of its rough surface.

He adjusts his grip, hefting her a tad higher and his powerful tongue was pushing at her entrance. That’s when something suddenly shoves itself forward into her moist tunnel. Scarlett squawks like some kind of bird, her hands fly to his scalp “w-w-wait, what the h-hell was that?!”

He looks up, giving her this lazy grin as he sits all the way up. Gwinn mouth opens and his tongue slithers out........and keeps going. Only after sliding out another for another three feet does it stop, it shifts and wiggles deftly in the air before rapidly retracting into the very proud looking demon’s mouth.

At that moment Scarlett comes to understand that she’s a very fortunate young woman “o-okay uhmm....continue”. Back down he goes, without her noticing the pair had ended up longwise on the long sofa with Scarlett propped up on the arm. She squeals as that tongue worms its way inside o her. Her lower lips stretch slightly as it writhes around her innards, it suddenly starts swishing in rapid circles. Scarlett’s clitoris is rubbed at by his soft lips as he works his tongue all around, her toes start to curl in her sneakers. Her sod groans had long ago turned into blubbering whimpers.

Without any waning the hound let out a long thundering growl. The powerful vibration surges all throughout her lower body sending her crashing over the edge with wild abandon. Every nerve ignites like a star, fire blooms deep within her. Thank goodness they were so deep in the forest or the wail she let would have been heard half way across town. Her climax comes to a shaky and messy halt that Gwinn laps up with no complaint.

Scarlett hangs limp on the armrest of the couch chest heaving as her lung did their best to catch up with everything else. She could feel Gwinn watching her in silence, even feel his satisfaction at a job well done. After a long few minutes Scarlett weakly looks up to see him leering down at her like always, that wolf like tail of his wagging slowly. Eventually with his help she manages to get her clothes on with the hound’s help.

“It’s already four o’clock, you know how your parents worry.”. She nods sleepily as she zips her jacket back up. They share one last kiss before she’s walking her way out the curtains, the hounds gives he wide rump an open palmed smack “go on, head home little lady”.

One a pair of weak knees Scarlett makes her way back to town. Her brain is a dazed blank slate as she wanders back towards her home. The broad smile doesn’t die even as she faces her mother after passing through her front door. The woman, who Scarlett was a spitting of, turns to her with a smile, a simple duster in one hand.

They join together in a brief hug, the aging woman is still sharp enough to catch a certain smell off her daughter. It sends sparks of concern over her mind, but for now; Mrs. McDavis would leave this be....for now.  She maintains a smile at her child “so sweetie how was your day?”

The gears turn behind Scarlett’s eyes but only for a second “yeah it was pretty boring as usual”.

The mom hums as they separate, “dinner will be ready in a bit dear”. The little artist gives a grunt of confirmation and vanishes into her room. Scarlett lumbers into her room, falling face first into her bed, and in only a minute the satisfied young woman is fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut and fluff will ensue in later chapters as well


	5. Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New arrivals in Rouge Hollow

Scarlett’s left finger taps on her desk in her third period class. Even through Gwinn said they were informed not to touch her it didn’t stop her from quietly shaking her boots about it. Her phones buzzes with a text. Ryan glances her way from his seat beside hers, catching her worry.

            He decides to watch and wait once more. The text informs her that five cruisers just broke into Yllrda’s atmosphere and would over head in a few minutes. Her brain swirls with all sorts of thoughts about the ships on their way.

Unfortunately she shared this class with Alexandra as well. However with current events, she was easy to ignore.

The class bell rang, ending the period. Seat creak against the floor as everyone gets to their feet, everyone breaking for the door in a lazy fashion.

Ryan fell in stop with Scarlett “What’s got you so spooked Scar?” She jumps a bit at the sudden sound of his voice.

She smile at him, but it lacked any vigor “yeah man I’m fine, just got a big test coming up in physics you know?”

The young man blinks, face flat “Scarlett, we share that class. We don’t have another exam for a month”

The little artist starts to sweat “well you know I feel about math and......all that.......stuff”. Her voice shakily trails off into silence as they pass through a door. The door let them out into the main campus center. Several picnic style tables sit around the open area, at the center is a currently frozen fountain. 

Before Ryan can give a retort there was a tremor in the air. A certain ripple in the atmosphere. the shadow of something massive began to rolls its way across the entire campus. There were a few loud sounds of confusion, people looking to the sky and pointing. Scarlett just sighs and looks up, Ryan does the same; jaw coming loose.

She knew exactly what that was, Gwinn had showed her few pictures. The Shade-class Inquisition corvette dives gently over the school, letting itself into the giant ring of trees that the town rests in. A low rumble of an anti-gravity drive rolls over the awe struck student body.  The vessel made a lazy turn, heading for the center of the city in the direction of city hall.

It wasn’t alone. “Oh shit!” barks Ryan, pointing to the sky. Four more corvettes dive their way into the massive circle of trees. Some people actually scream as the vessels pass overhead. One corvette engages cloak, vanishing from sight while the other two join the first over city hall. The came to a gentle halt directly over the high school. Scarlett couldn’t stop herself from groaning through her teeth. The schools intercom suddenly blares something about an emergency assembly.  

All the shaken kids are quick to follow the commands, heading for their next period class so they could keep all the kids organized. Scarlett couldn’t stop herself from glancing off into the forest, staring into the great looming trees. Ryan gently tugs on her shoulder, and they melt into the stream of teenagers heading back into the school.

The teachers and staff all work with a nervous energy while they herd all the teens into the largest part of the high school. The auditorium didn’t really see that much use in their town. Ryan was settled into seat at her left while entire classes milled into place.

For a moment they just sat together watching the rest of the student body get filed into the massive room. That took a full ten minutes of uncomfortable activity all around them. Eventually everyone was seated.  The principal of the school walks himself over to the hastily set up podium center stage. The aging and heavy set man straightens his tie, he runs a hand through his greying brown hair and address the student body. “Good afternoon, children” he sounds rather haggard and shaky, clearly out of his comfort zone.

He clears his throat “I think you’re wondering what those ships outside are here for, well these are vessels from the Supreme Imperial Inquisition, s-so here to speak with today High Inquisitor  Na’elasa” A murmur of confusion at the strange name. But such sound turn into rumbles of awe and surprise as the inquisitor walks her way onto the stage. She was a Veronin; they were a species that were comprised of animal DNA from earth on a different evolutionary path. This caused them to a species comprised of anthropomorphic creatures that mostly mirrored earth fauna.  

This species had been discovered by the demon hounds a long time ago in the farther reaches of the Milky Way. Through their leadership the many sub-species of the Veronin were united under their cause. The Veronin didn’t really venture that much into these parts of the Galaxy due to the outer rim’s general distaste for anything that wasn’t human.

But now before them stood this eleven foot tall tiger woman dressed in a large, dark, and well decorated overcoat. The large collar had smooth sky blue filigree that matched the sharp color of her eyes. The same color was around in small amount on her coat, on the cuffs and lapels. Even from under the coat one could tell she was a full bodied and strong; even more obvious in the poise and solidarity in which she moved onto the stage.

Na’elasa stood before the small podium, which barely reached her navel, and addressed the crowd. “Youth of Rouge Hollow......good afternoon” Her voice was smooth, strong, and neutral.  She set pulls both her large gloved and clawed hand behind her back in a businesslike manner; she began to lazily pace as she spoke. Something they couldn’t see was amplifying her voice. “I know you all must find this very surprising to see one of my kind in your sweet little hamlet. But I will tell you now we are not here for to any of you. But it would be nice to have some new recruits”

That last part was said a small; barely visible smile as she began to gently pull of her gloves. Another roll of awe struck murmurs roll over the kids as her cybernetic fingers flex. She pulls on her sleeve to press a button on her left wrist. Three small drones, each about as big as football, fly out from behind the curtains.

They move along with light fin-like wings and stop a certain above the crowd. “Holy shit, that’s incredible” whispers Ryan, eyes locked on the drone hovering about thirteen feet above their heads. As one the drones began a project that hit the curtain.

Na’elasa taps on her wrist once more and the image changes to a show their planetary system with all their planets labelled. A fleet of ships began to move in on the system. “About thirty six hours ago, a rebel fleet that was on the retreat slipped into this system”

Another tap and the face of surly bearded man in his late thirties. “Their leader is this man, William Barker. A rebel general who’s signal went dark in this system. This is the largest and most heavily populated planet in this system, making it the most likely place for him and his men to hide out”

She looks to all the crowd.  “Children, this is a very bad man and is guilty of countless war crimes. We can find this man but any help can make this operation go all the smoother.” She slides her hands behind her back once more “what I’m saying is that we can use your help in this investigation, if you see something out the ordinary, something that seems out of place children....please say something. If you see any inquisition personnel please allow them to go about their business and answer any questions they may ask. Thankyou”

The woman began her slow walk off the stage; leaving the student body in complete silence. Principal walks backs onto the stage and sends them off to go about their day.  The teachers start to file them out of the auditorium. Scarlett glances at her friend, face pulling into an expression of worry. “Well that just happened....”

Ryan scratches his hair in that familiar way “Never in my life did I ever think the S.I.I would even come anywhere near us, but man this is just...” He sets his jaw and shakes his head, brow furrowing. “Nah, not gonna make a huge deal out of this, sure their tech is god damn godly. But let’s keep our heads down and coast under the radar” 

The little artist nods slowly “yeah...I just hope no one gets hurt Ryan, but a lot of people around here don’t sit right with the inner rim government...”

Ryan rolls his eyes but nods “shit your right, let’s just hope they don’t rock the boat too much”

...

A few hours later Scarlett is sitting in the lap of her demon hound. A large flat screen television, recently installed, was lowered from the ceiling in front of the couch.  The local news was playing; showing the current protest happening just in front of the city hall where one the first inquisition corvette had parked.

It was an impressive group; comprise of mostly adults. A news anchor that spoke into a mic. Scarlett couldn’t remember the woman’s name and didn’t care to.

“The recent appearance of the S.I.I has been met with massive backlash from the concerned people of Rough Hollow.” The large group of people wave signs that are ranging in their messages. Some held words like ‘no tin men in our town’ or ‘we are not criminals’. But those were sitting in the back and were a bit harder to see, the much more.....aggressive signs wave around in the front. Bright letters saying ‘demon slaves go home’ or the completely ridiculous ‘god hates dog fuckers’.

Scarlett couldn’t help but shake her head at the sight. She gives the hound a glance; feeling a small sting of shame at how the people of her town acted in front her boyfriend.  The word made her thoughts slow down for a moment.....boyfriend. A familiar touch of warmth at the label. Having the demon around has been an incredible bulwark against the typical hum drum of her life.

But then she had to return to her simple town life each day when she wanted to be with him. Gwinn snorts “Wonder how long before things go south...”

He grunts as Scarlett pinches him “don’t say that dog”

He shrugs his huge shoulders “hey I’m just saying, these fools think their ‘rights’” he makes air quotes “Are gonna stop some of these guys from smacking around a few locals”

She perks up “Wait what?” Scarlett clambers up his chest slightly “I thought they couldn’t do stuff like that unless they break the law!”

Gwinn’s ear twitch but he gains a certain crooked smile “Well....yes they can’t. Unless it gets in the way of their investigation. Article 4 dash 7 of their guide book states that they have permission to use lethal force if someone impedes their mission”

His smile fades as the little artist lets out a high pitched whine of worry. “Hey...hey relax” a massive hand run down her back. “That’s why we want you to maybe be the middle man for the inquisition here, because if they get physical.....well, someone in town might know what getting hit with a particle rifle feels like” Gwinn lowers his long muzzle down to rub it against her cheek “but that’s worst case scenario alright?”

Scarlett’s left hand runs in circles on his forearm “yeah, I just hope no one in town is that dumb” She blinks as she thinks of all her classmates. “........ah shit”

The hound just pets her hair gently “don’t worry dear, things will be fine...” Without a word she buries her face into his side. Scarlett huffs thick musky scent of Gwinn; the smell warms every inch of her and scatters her worried thoughts. A huge arm slowly curls around her, swaddling her in fur and warmth.

...

It was Sunday ' _god dam motherfucking Sunday'_ mentally snarls the little artist as she walks alongside her parents. A simple mossy green dress covers her, but only down to her legs, it was tight around her hips and thighs; limiting her gait in the most irritating of ways. Her parents walk just ahead of her. Her father was wearing his ash grey suit, the fabric smooth and pristine from her mother care; and its lack of use.

Her mother walked slowly by her dad; her dress was matching her daughter but more complex in design. They walk along with a large throng of several other families on the brief walk that led them to town church.

As they round a corner store it finally comes into sight. It was one of the largest and most well-constructed structures in the Rouge Hollow. The front of it was a smooth set of gleaming gold painted spires. At the center front of large building was the main load bearing column that also form a single massive cross that looms over the heads of all who looks its way.

Or at least for the people of Rouge hollow. As the main throng of people enter the huge church a few small but distinct drones flew overhead. They linger as the group slowed down to file into the building.  Each drone began to slowly and lazily circle the church grounds.

Her father glares at the small machines as they lazily circle the holy grounds “what the hell are those wind-up toys snoopin’ around our church?”

Her mother taps her lip in thought “their just circling....”

It didn’t take long for Scarlett to figure out what they were doing. Gwinn had taken time to explain to her some of the action taken by the S.I.I. The three drones had made a steady circle around the church grounds. From what the demon hound had told her this was a deep scan flight pattern, taking in anything sound to energy spikes. They would be able to see everyone and hear every word uttered within the perimeter.

Scarlett looks at her father and shrugs at him as they pass through the doors. “No idea dad, probably just being thorough I guess....” 

Her father gives a lazy grunt of agreement as the family sits down together in the central massive chamber. Tall elegant windows rise up on each side, allowing natural light to touch nearly every surface. At the far end was the pastor’s podium backed by the largest window in the room and another looming cross.

Scarlett took a small moment to scope out the crowd; all she found were typical faces around town; all of them waiting patiently and talking quietly among one another. She spots Ryan about two rows down. As always he looked ready to blow his brains out when Sunday came along. He managed to catch her gaze and he gave her a smile. Ryan mock puts a gun in his mouth and ends it; earning a small snicker from Scarlett.

That’s when the town pastor decided to make his entrance. A man walks in from the right side of the stage his bright red sash draped over his shoulders. The crowd rises collectively at his presence.  His face was crisscrossed with mild wrinkles of a man hitting his mid-fifties. His age was further shown in the streaks of grey that line his coffee brown and well cared for hair. Hair that swept one side of the scalp to the other in smooth flowing locks. She recalls how he’s considered some kind of community favorite. This was Brad Collins, Pastor of the Rouge Hollow Catholic church. He looks over the crowd with a much harder look than usual. Which is already got Scarlett worried because most of the time this guy is frustratingly cheery.

He waves his hands at us. “Please, everyone be seated” The people obey; the sound of nearly two hundred something people sitting followed by a tense silence. Scarlett looks around slowly; feeling a much different kind of energy. It was an aura that was full of unrest and as always fear. But of course there was an unpleasant aura

They _are_ in a church after all

Finally; Father Collins spoke “My dearest fellow citizens of Rouge Hollow and fellow children of god. We have gathered here today like we do at the end of each week....” Scarlett was just about to completely tune the man when his usual dialogue changed. “But I’m sure you all know of the horrible presence that has cloaked itself over our precious and peaceful little hamlet”

Nods roll across the crowd. “People of Rouge Hollow the Inquisition come to our town!” A rumble of discontent rolls through them. Collins’s wave in heavy gestures. “Never in my life would I have thought that our peaceful little place of living could ever be best upon by such a darkness.” He swings an arm towards the town’s direction. “Even now those disgusting husks of living beings are no doubt skulking around our streets and our homes and businesses” There was more displeased mumbling.

“These half flesh, half metal god damn monsters have say their after a general. A member of the blessed army that is fighting the real enemy! The real darkness that lurks in the inner systems, the dark eyes and great clawed hands that pulls the strings on these black coated death machines!”

He leans forward spittle flying from his lips. “ **The immortal demon hounds!!”** Scarlett fought the urge to roll her eyes as the shouts roll off the high walls of the church. Collins kept up his rant. “giant hulking mutts of thick black fur and muscle, massive gnashing teeth and claws like sabers. These colossal monsters are our true enemy that we face as people of the lord, and now they have their half metal clad slaves at our doorstep!....”

The man’s belligerent Catholic barking rapidly fell into background noise for her as she suddenly found herself stifling laughter. She was filled with this strange and mischievous energy as she proceed the intense description made by Father Collins. Scarlett knew every part in great depth; from that thick dark pelt to all that thick, firm, muscle. A giggle works out her lips, the sound lost between the crowd and the pastor’s ranting. Scarlett was carrying a massive secret that everyone was so utterly terrified of. It made her feel entitled and somehow stronger than the rest of them, she actually met one of these demons and lived to tell the tale.

The aging man’s jabbering came back into focus. “Now with those demon worshipping slaves walking our streets those monster dogs have eyes upon and a hand in our lives. Our children’s lives!” The shouts of the crowd grew even louder. “We must find a way to drive this filth from our blessed town, together as one collective effort under god we can force them to leave.” He slams his fist on the podium, and started to _chant._

“With me now! Dog slaves go home!!”

The crowd explodes. “ ** _DOG SLAVES GO HOME!!”_**

The entire church shook with the chant as they cry out in unison. Scarlett scowls; ears already ringing

_Well this is just lovely....._

...

Scarlett walks her way through the brush spotting Gwinn leaned against the gazebo. She lifts her arms. “You won’t believe what happened at church today Gwinn!”

The dog begins a lazy walk forward. “Oh don’t worry I got the scan footage, looks like more fuel for the fire huh?” He scoops her into his arms, big toothy maw parting to kiss her. Kissing with him was always so satisfyingly sloppy, no matter how brief. She did her best to battle his enormous tongue but it was like a rabbit wrestling a lion. They part as he sits down on the couch. She licks up the access saliva as she leans against him, his warmth and taste like a comfort food.

They have a small moment of silence before she looks up. “Do you think things will get any worse?”

Gwinn’s great big golden eyes stare into hers with a gleam of resolve. “Well Scarlett, that’s up to the people of Rouge Hollow, the Inquisition are almost purely reactive. Besides you know them better than me...”

Scarlett blinks as she sifts through mental files of all the people she knew and how they behaved. Se bites her plump lower lip as she makes her conclusion. “The adults will shout and march up and down the streets, but I’m doubting they’ll get physical. But someone young might try something, this town has a solid population of delinquents. Not to mention some people who just think they can’t be touched”

The hound blinks at her; clearly fighting a smile. “I think they can handle a few rowdy teens...., they might get shaken around a bit but not hurt. Article 6 dash 5; can’t harm minors unless it’s included in mission criteria”

Scarlett’s brow furrows. “Wait wait wait.....” she waves a hand. “So if it fits the mission......?”

The dog sighs before nodding. “A common method inquisitors use to keep corporation and syndicate heads in line is to threaten to take the one thing they truly care about. If they don’t comply........well, they usually take the oldest one first”

“I’m just gonna be straight and say that sounds pretty goddamn evil” Her opinion on the inquisition was still fairly half baked, something they both knew, so Gwinn retorted.

“Well when you’re dealing with cutthroat people guilty of massive tax evasion, embezzlement, illegal drug trade, body trafficking. The methods need to be extreme......” His left brow rises. “Your species allowed those with massive amounts of wealth to get away with virtually anything, corruption so deeply ingrained in your government system to the point that it was beyond repair. A legal system that worked but only to a certain degree, easily manipulated and bypassed. The empire is so stable because the S.I.I has our aristocracy under constant threat of being genetically erased”

She was staring now mouth half open. “The Inquisition have a saying about their work.” Mutter Gwinn as he leans close.

“ _Deep pockets ain’t bulletproof”_

For a long moment Scarlett sat still, carefully digesting the dog’s words. He was certainly right on all points. The governments of old earth were a complete cesspool of foul play that had rooted itself too deep to fix. She remembers in her history class telling us how the hounds and their dark servants toppled and slaughtered most of the world leaders but never really went into detail _why_.She took a shot in the dark. “So the inquisition is just one huge necessary evil?”

Gwinn flashes her a toothy smile.  “Look at you being all smart, yeah they are bad guys and do bad things to bad people because they need to.”

Scarlett works her lips slowly. “How come you know so much about them?”

The hound stare for moment, Scarlett could see him working overtime mentally for a few scant seconds before he spoke. “Huh....I guess I’ve told who I actually work for have I?”

The little artist furrowed her brow before speaking up.  “Yeah, you haven’t”

The dog put on a bit of a proud look. “I’m a researcher for the Machina Populai, You’ve probably heard of them”

Scarlett gives him a shrug. “The wiki page only mentioned them, saying it was some kind of research bureau”

She can hear his tail thumping against the couch. “Yes well to be honest with you it’s that, and kind of a pseudo-cult that is based around technology and research. They work extremely close with the Inquisition, they assist us with our research. We provide them with the latest equipment and cybernetics”

 _Okay this is getting interesting_ mentally mumbles Scarlett as she slumps onto her back. “But how is it like a cult?”

She can feel large claws gently combing through her hair. “Well it’s the way they behave, those are part of the Machina Populai are devoted to their own field of expertise and seek to master and use it to contribute to the world. They tend to represent their fields through tattoos.” He smile in an almost coy way. “What makes it so cult like is their leader, my great great about a few _thousand_ more greats grand uncle Kolakilious, but around here they probably refer to him as ‘The Metal Dog’.”

Scarlett take a small moment to remember. “He’s the third oldest one if I remember it right. It said he was an incredibly intelligent and designed most of the hound’s weapons.” Her face scrunches in thought. “It also said he was really lonesome, like he just buried himself in his work surrounded by all his machines for eons on end”

To her confusion the dog actually chuckled. “Yes used to be a big lonely nerd, it was pretty obvious when I talked to him, but that’s not the norm anymore”

“How?”

“The old dog found someone, she was some common peacekeeper woman from the outer rim, an Inquisition hound came across her in some bar, she was on a mission to recover one of Kolakilious’s greatest works that was lost a few centuries back in this very sector”

Scarlett had propped her head up on a hand, smile relaxed. “I’m guessing it was some kind of weapon”

“You’d be right, they say that the ancient demon fell for her rugged beauty the second he saw her.” The hound smirks as he feels a tiny hand gently scratch at his chin.

“I guess you dogs have a weakness for little ladies.” His colossal hand runs slowly her back.

“Can you really blame us?” Rumbles Gwinn, earning a kiss on the nose.

 ...

Scarlett walks way home in a pleasant mood, the usual after her time with Gwinn. She climbs back over the barrier that lets back into the town. It was Sunday so the youth of town was a bit more out and about than usual. She was a little off from the main street of their but was still passing the occasional store. Thankfully no one was protesting today, but it would happen again pretty soon. She made a turn and spotted two individuals. The first was an inquisitor with a larger looking personal drone hovering along beside him; he was an inner sector human.

When the demon hounds had come along back in the twenty first century there a massive split in humanity.  Many people who held onto their faith just couldn’t stand living under the rule of the demon hounds, so they fled in mass towards the outer systems to stay out of the influence of the demon dogs.

            In the next few thousand years the outer rim was settled and explored while the inner sectors grew in every way. The hounds proved to be incredibly adept in biogenetic engineering, they enhanced the soldiers and people very subtly over time.

Now the average human from the inner systems stood at an average range of six to nine feet in height.  The dogs had literally accelerated their evolution, most people think it’s something they slipped into the food of the masses. Whatever it was it never reached the outer rim, something leaders in the outer rim made sure of.

This inner rim man was standing just under eight feet tall, skin smooth and fair; Latin or Hispanic decent by her guess. He was dressed in the typical dark overcoat that reached down to his calves. His eyes were gleaming brown, no way organic.

The drone hovering by him was a much beefier model than the ones they saw in the school and orbiting around the church. Its chassis was wide and flat, a slight dome like structure along its top. It stared through three small red eyes in a triangle pattern. Lastly a pair of heat sink covered barrels hung from the bottom.

The second person she noticed was the young man around her age among a small pack of his friends. Kevin Greene. Tall, well built, strong and chiseled features and body. Every fiber of him _oozed_ confidence from his smooth gate so his calm brown eyes and hair. He’s quarterback of the school’s football team and considered the best player of a few generations. His father was one the owner of a nearby lumberyard.

To tie everything in a nice little knot, he was Alexandra’s boyfriend slash muscle. The men surrounding him were all wearing the same distinct varsity jacket; bearing the town colors of Rouge red and Tree Bark Brown.  He wore his typical grin.

Rolling an empty beer bottle in his hands.......

 _‘Oh c’mon Kevin...’_  Thinks the little artist as she stops to observe the spectacle. Her concern was more for the mental state of the town, she could care less if something happened to Kevin. But the last thing this place needed was the poster boy becoming some kind of martyr.

She already knew she wouldn’t be able to stop this, Kevin was very single minded. The way he bounced the bottle in his hand, testing its mass, was a blatant show intent. His pals were in a similar state watching with grins and rooting for their friend to take the shot.

Those white teeth glint as he takes a step forward, broad shoulder cocking back. “THINK FAST DOG FUCKER!!” The bottle sails, with perfect spiral, across the street in a smooth ark. Heading straight for the other man’s head. In that small moment Scarlett couldn’t help but have some begrudging respect for Kevin’s skills. Despite being a self-centered, bigoted, and all around shitty person; the man had flawless aim and an incredible throwing arm.

The man in the dark coat moves with an unsettling amount of speed, hand shooting up to wrap around the bottle; stopping it cold. Kevin and his boys go silent from the sudden action, one even taking a step back. The drone makes a very displeased sound, armoring plates flaring forward in a threatening gesture before inquisitor raises a hand; still inspecting the bottle as he turned in their direction. Kevin being the ballsy young man he is held his ground as the authority figure made his way over.

His father, Richard Greene, had an incredible amount of influence in town and beyond because of his booming lumber business. This made anyone think twice about touching Kevin, from cops to other parents; no one messed with Kevin green.

Still looking over the bottles label, the inquisitor gives a sharp snap of his fingers. His drone shoots forward at a wicked velocity, cables fire out and wrap around the boy’s ankles he tries to back up. His friends don’t hesitate, scattering as the machine drags Kevin forward. With a pulse of its engines the young is suddenly hoisted him in the air until he was hanging face to face with the inquisitor. T

The looming man finally looks up from the bottle to stare the young man in the eye. “You threw this...” Starts the man, the words more like a statement than a question.

Kevin struggles against the cables. “The fuck is this man?! I know my freakin' rights!. Do you know who my dad is!?”

The man only raised a brow, his synthetic  “I know exactly who your dad is Kevin Greene.” The man snickers. “Rights.....” He taps the side of the boy’s face with the neck of the bottle, voice gaining an edge. “What you just did little man was assault. Hell that slur could even pass for a hate crime, Young man I'm not your slack jawed deputy that lives down the block. Due to protocol I have permission to use lethal force for what you just did Kevin....”

He gives a slow shake of his head. “I could’ve pulled out the old side arm and put one through your chest out of reflex.” A gloved hand grips Kevin’s head roughly. “I’m feeling pretty average today so I’m let this one slide, and I’m not gonna ask why you decided to chuck this bottle. But if you ever try this again I'll have no choice but to put some holes in you..... ” He pushes the bottle into Kevin’s hand. “Not run along to your daddy” The inquisitor snaps his fingers again and the cables suddenly retract letting Kevin smack into the ground. He quickly stumbles to his feet. Furious and humiliated, Kevin curses and scrambles away.

Scarlett, week made, covers her mouth to stifle her snickers as she starts to walk past. The inquisitor gives her a glance, the sudden eye contact makes her freeze; laughter instantly going silent. To her awe she gets a neutral look and a nod. “Evening Miss McDavis”

Scarlett stops in her tracks, staring at the man as he slowly slipped his hands into his pockets. She slowly raises a finger, brow furrowing. “How.......?”

He blinks and gives her another. “It was made very clear by Doctor Ostulus that were not be touched bothered or harmed in any manner.” He gets a blanks stare at the name, and his own eyes flicker with understanding. “Oh...well, you most likely know him as Gwinn. As said before, under his word, you are not be interacted with unless you intimate said interaction. You are also marked as a VIP for further protection”

Scarlett vividly remembers Gwinn commenting about some order he put out for keeping her untouched. But the rest is new. She takes a few steps forward. “Wait you’re I’m some kind of VIP to keep me safe? From what?”

The looming man gives a slight tilt of the head. “Gwinn ordered you classified as a VIP because he was unsure of local reaction and no current data on current rebel presence. Ma’am, he is simply concerned about your safety, it is clear that you mean a great deal to him”

Whoever this guy was she couldn’t but a warm feeling at the reminder. “Uhmm...thankyou” He still stood there, silent and neutral. Carefully she made a shooing motion with one hand. “C-carry on......”

The inquisitor smirks gently. “Of course ma’am” He turns and starts to skulk his way down the street, back towards the main road. His little drone lingers for a moment, keeping her in sight until the inquisitor snaps his fingers. I t hurries to catch up, leaving Scarlett alone on the street.  With nothing more to do, Scarlett begins her steady walk home........


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett's usual trip goes awry

   

Redwood Bloom Part 6: Threat

Live in Rouge Hollow began to return to something closer to normalcy. The first waves of spring were finally starting to roll into the region, eating away at the frost and letting green take hold once more. But there was the constant patrol and looming presence of the Inquisition. However, the truly unnerving thing about it was the way that the presence was shown. Inquisitors would walk almost casually along the streets, some passing into stores, small drones hovering along with their masters. They would pop in, eyes slowly tracing around, sampling the environment. Those looming, dark coated figures would be utterly polite in whatever situation they walked into.

Then they just......leave

Itâ€™s been a regular occurrence all across their town for several weeks. Coming into places, taking these casual looks and then walking off to do.........whatever they did when the rest of the world didnâ€™t see them. It had the entire population on a kind of high alert.

They even made regular visits to the high school. Inquisitors had authority rivaling a police chief, so without any kind of argument they could skulk about the halls and poke their way into classrooms.

Ryan and Scarlett would see this particular one that was always around the school. It was this long and svelte Vulpine Veronin. He was distinct through his brilliant winter white fur that was striking against his dark coat.

For the past four weeks heâ€™s been skulking his way around the school. He got his fair share of scathing looks from quite a few of the students.

Now Scarlett sat with her friends among one of the many tables in the large open space of the cafeteria. Several tables away Alexandra at her own table along with several of her friends, they were taking long glances at a certain tall figure that stood on the far side of the loud and busy room. Â The Inquisitor leaned against the wall, appearing far more interested in something on his forearm than the teenagers before him. The only thing really close to him was a simple waste bin, small and unassuming.Â 

Alexandra was a bit more focused on Scarlett a fair distance away. The cheerleader always saw herself as superior, but it didnâ€™t make her oblivious to the little artistâ€™s behavior.Â  All around them a tension ripples through the entire population. Parents all over were furious and cautious, all around them the youth was skittish and temperamental.

Except for Scarlett

Even now that pudgy little thing just sits there drawing away on her tablet like she always did. Scarlett had that carefree smile on her face, a smile thatâ€™s ground on Alexandraâ€™s nerves like no other. Half of her friends were terrified to walk home at night, yet Scarlett sat there without a care in the world.

Scarlett suddenly picks up her half eaten tray of low-grade lunch and starts walking her towards a waste bin. Precisely where the looming ivory white fox was standing. Alexandra's brows shoot up as the inquisitor perks up at the new presence.Â  Scarlett tosses her shabby tray as the fox looks her way.

There was a certain skill that Alexandra has refined over her years as a rich manâ€™s daughter when she would watch from afar and try to find what her father was always to other old men her father never told her about, even today.

The white fox gives something close to a bow, those canid features pulling into a smile. â€œHello miss McDavis, I hope you are doing well?â€� Starts the inquisitor, voice mute in the background noise. Â 

Alexandraâ€™s features twist in confusion â€˜ _Miss McDavis? Why does he know her last name......?â€™_

Scarlett dumps her tray, eye up at the fox before her. â€œOh hey uhh...â€� Scarlettâ€™s expression turns thoughtful. â€œAdrian, right?" It gets a smile and nod from the darkly coated fox who apparently had a name now.

Alexandraâ€™s jaw loosens, eyes growing â€˜ _Why the hell does she know his name!?â€™_

â€œSo how goes the data collection Adrian?â€� Said Scarlett, lips conveying each word smoothly. The cheerleader captain narrows her eyes leaning forward on her bench.

Adrian shrugs his smooth sloping shoulders. â€œSmooth, not getting anything thatâ€™s truly useful though. Any suggestions?â€�

Scarlett brushes some hair out her face. â€œUh.... teacherâ€™s lounge room 302, and the library. People like to go there when they talk about something sensitive.â€� Remarks the little artist with a slight wave of her hand.

The white fox gives her a nod. â€œThank you Miss McDavis, your advice is deeply appreciated, I have some more poking around to do it seems....â€�

â€œThe teachers tend to have lunch around 1; 30, so that's your best bet," Said Scarlett, hands gliding into the pockets of her hoodie.

The fox smiles and offers a slow nod. "Thank you, miss"

Scarlett smiles up at him. â€œYour welcome, and just call me Scarlett okay?â€�

 

With her jaw on the table, Alexandra watches

Her Jabbering friends go silent at her sudden shout, all girls of similar build and background all look to their leader. â€œAlex whatâ€™s wrongâ€� Starts the de facto beta of the group, Becky.

Alexandra lets her nails scrape against the table, digging small furrows in the cheap plastic. "That scribbling little tub of lard is a spy!!!"

...

Alexandra bristles in silence as they sit in the last period of their class, the advance physics flying over her head as she fumes in her thoughts. She glares at the back of Scarlett's head, brain still reeling at its own conclusion even after the hour and a half she's known.

She sat there, long slender legs and arms crossed as she scowls at the other female. Alexandraâ€™s eyes drift down to see the portly girl taking small moments to glance at her phone when the teacher was busy. If there was one thing that Alexandra knew it was texting, and judging from the rapid motions of the girlâ€™s fingers Alexandra was sure it was someone important.

It couldn't be Ryan, the lanky ginger was sitting directly to the left of her. Alexandra leans forward, worksheet under her arms totally ignored as she spies upon Scarlett's phone. The girl kept her text size small, making it difficult to read any words without practically breathing on her neck. But Alexandra is far more intelligent she gives herself credit for, she finds small moments when Scarlett leans down to scribble at the sheet to take a look.

Her sharp and youthful eyes manage to catch a few words as the phone is flicked on and off.

â€˜Class is almost over, stuff is bunk!â€™ Started Scarlett, her boxes a soft green hue

â€˜Iâ€™m sure youâ€™ll be fineâ€™ Replies whoever was on the other side, the boxes a smooth gold, her eyes flick up to the top and she spots a name.

â€˜ _Who the hell is Gwinn.......?â€™_

â€˜Iâ€™ve got some data to log, Iâ€™ll be at the spot in about an hour. See you thereâ€™ came the words of this Gwinn she was talking to.

Alexandra watches the little artist rapidly punch in a reply. â€˜You get to that Iâ€™ll be there right after class, byeâ€™ She had the nerve to finish off the text with a little smiley face.

Alexandra leans back in her seat, gears in her brain rumbling as she already devises a simple plan to find out more about this.

The rest of class goes by in a blur and Alexandra is staring a hole into Scarlettâ€™s neck as they both stand to leave. The cheerleader rapidly texts her most loyal friend/goon as she walks out.

In a few minutes she watches from a fair distance as Scarlett talks to some lanky male with obnoxiously red hair.

â€œAlex whatcha doin?â€� Came a voice from her left.

, you almost killed me!â€�

Becky just blinks at her. â€œSo whatâ€™s got you glaring so hard at whatâ€™s her name from behind this bench?â€�

Alexandra yanks the other girl by her shoulder behind said bench, eye drilling into the distant Scarlett. â€œThat chunky nerd is some kinda spy Becky, I saw her talking to that gross fox guy whoâ€™s always walking around here and he knew her freakin name!â€� Â 

Becky blanched. â€œOh my god thatâ€™s crazy!â€�

The cheerleading captain nods. â€œShe was talking to someone else on her phone too, somebody who was talking about a lab! She meeting this guy today in like, twenty minutes or something. Sheâ€™s probably gonna rat us out to the space dogs and they'll come here and turns all us girls into their breeding cow slavesâ€�

Becky gasps as they watch Scarlett start on her usual way off campus. "That sounds like, super gross we gotta stop her!"

Alexandra draws up to her full height. â€œWe are Becky, thatâ€™s why we gotta follow her to wherever sheâ€™s meeting this guy. Câ€™mon she already getting pretty far!â€�

With a set of earbuds in each ear, Scarlett moves along her usual path. Alexandra and Becky do their best to be stealthy but only succeed due to the little artist being unable to hear either of them. They track her turn for turn.

They were getting close to the city limits, the buildings starting to reach the start of the forest. â€œWhere is she going?" Whispers Becky pressed up against the side of a storage shack.

â€œShe going out of town......â€� Mutters Alexandra as they watch Scarlett do a small hop over the aging road barrier, walking with complete confidence into the massive forest.

The two cheerleaders exchange a look as the artist gains distance. Alexandra steels herself, rising to her feet and carefully walking forward. â€œCâ€™mon Becky it, wherever sheâ€™s doing this itâ€™s gotta be somewhere in all thatâ€�

For a moment both of them stand there on the old and battered road, eying the massive tree line. They could still see Scarlett walking her way into the brush. Alexandra tightens her jaw. "Let's go, Becky!"

Together they mimic the path of Scarlett, hopping the barrier with graceful ease. As one they shadowed Scarlett as she walks on into the forest. Despite her short legs, the little artist had a brisk pace that kept them moving rapidly but carefully.Â  Alexandraâ€™s eyes begin to wander as they track Scarlett, her sight flicks over the massive looming trees passive by, many still had frost clinging to them. The heat had melted ice pattering down to the grass in rapid intervals in a calming kind of rhythm. Â 

Scarlett made her usual turn electro swing thrumming through her ears while she nears her usual destination.Â  â€œWhere the hell is she going....?â€� Mutters Becky as they reached some kind of shrubbery wall.

Scarlett suddenly shoves her way through without a care in the world. â€œThis way.â€� Grunts Alexandra, pulling them both parallel to the wall of brush.Â  They manage to skulk along the wall of brush, Alexandra finds herself a small break in the brush, big enough where they could both look through.

Leaning forward they both start to peer their way through the small opening.

Becky shoves over to get a better look. â€œIs that a gazebo? What the hell is it doing all the way out here?â€�

They both watch as the little artist just perches herself on the lip of the building. Alexandra finally starts to pay attention to the structure itself. â€œWait.....why is it so huge? Itâ€™s got to be almost thirty feet tall...â€�

Scarlett just sat there messing with her phone and sitting with her legs crossed and looking content.

â€œThis guy must be on his way, sheâ€™s just waitingâ€� Grumbles the cheerleading captain.

From the distance, thereâ€™s a sudden great and heavy _thump_.

Both Becky and Alexandra freeze at the sound. â€œWhat the actual fuck was that?â€� Starts Alexandra, eyes flicking every way they could. It sounds out again, starting in a smooth and steady rhythm.

Scarlettâ€™s reaction is completely different. The little artist blinks, face pulling into a broad smile as she looks off in the soundâ€™s direction. It steadily in volume, a heavy sound of solid weight smashing down on the underbrush of the forest.

Becky whines biting a fingernail, partially curling behind her friend. All of the sudden the wall of brush on the far brush parts completely.

Gwinn walking his way through. Doggish face curling into a pleased smile.

Alexandra slams both hands over her mouth as she catches sight of the massive creature now walking casually towards Scarlett. â€œThatâ€™s a freakin demon hound....â€� she said in a harsh whisper. Beckyâ€™s only response was to whimper and hide behind the slightly larger cheerleader.

The giant dog lumbers along in some long looking coat, big teeth flashing in a smile. Becky shakes behind her friend. â€œWhat the hell is one of those demons doing so far into the outer rim?â€�

"Hey Gwinn" ChimesÂ  Scarlett, stowing her phone in a pocket. "How's the data?â€�

The massive demon just shrugs his leather covered shoulders. â€œSubstantial but promising, already managed to isolate some key genes on those ferns.â€� He lumbers over and leans down, both massive hands coming down to wrap them around her middle.

Both girls watching stifle a gasp of horror as the demon lifts her like a toy. He plants himself on the lip of the gazebo and sets her down on his lap.

â€œThis is that guy she was talking too.â€� Seethes Alexandra. â€œI knew she was some kind of traitor, the second I first saw her I knew she didnâ€™t belong here, and sheâ€™s selling us out to the dogs....â€�

Gwinn runs his large clawed hand along Scarlett's check, one of her hands pulling at the lapel of his coat, urging him down. A low pleased sound rumbles from the hound's chest as he leans down to meet her. Their lips come together as messily, as usual, Scarlett whining softly into his teeth.

Both girls stifle their disgust. â€œOh my god, like!â€� Alexandra stares at the pair in disgusted awe. â€œBecky are you seeing this!?

The other girlâ€™s face was a tight grimace. â€œI really wish I wasnâ€™t...â€�

An almost malicious smile stretches across Alexandraâ€™s face. â€œWe gotta get a picture Becky get your lame phone and take a video.â€�

 

Alexandra dry heaves once before taking aim with her phone. â€œGot you now...dog fuckerâ€� Grumbles the cheerleading captain as she frames the pair perfectly in her phone.

She snaps the photo, her phone making its cartoonish click and flashing over them. Gwinn _froze,_ eyes snapping open, ears shooting straight.

In that moment, Alexandra knew she fucked up.

Scarlett could instantly feel the change in the demonâ€™s posture, his body going rigid. His arms ripple under her hands. Gently but firmly, Gwinn picks her up and puts her down by his side, teeth flashing in a growing snarl.

His gaze instantly lands on Alexandra. There is a scant moment where they simply stare into each other's eyes. Then the Cheerleader is running with every fiber of her being, Becky right behind her.

Scarlett opens her mouth to speak only for Gwinn to _jump._ Scarlett yelps as dirt explodes  where he was just a moment ago. She rights her herself just in time to see the Gwinn bounding off the sides of the massive trees, bark chipping away where his feet connected with redwood.

Alexandraâ€™s runs with every ounce of power her body could muster. Long legs pumping at their maximum. Her phone is clutched in one sweating hand. She didnâ€™t even know if she was running the right way, all she could think about was getting as far away as she could.

â€œAlex!!â€� Shrieks Becky, just a few steps behind, hair whipping as she looks over her shoulder. â€œI donâ€™t see it!â€�

â€œBecky shut up and keep running!!â€� Sneakers pounding the dirt, Alexandra looks to her left and right, finding the forest oddly vacant.

Roughly thirty feet above them, Gwinn collides with a tree, his fist drilling into the bark and anchoring himself in place. Scowling, he watches as the girls run deeper into the forest. They make a sharp, the clothing making them far too easy to spot among the dirt and greenery. He leaps away from the tree keeping up the chase.

Alexandra suddenly finds herself crossing a very shallow river, feet forcing up great blossoms of water while she thunders through. Becky stumbles on the water but keeps up her speed. They both smash through another bush, the forest around them strangely quiet.

The ground in front of them suddenly explodes in a shower of dirt and grass. Alexandra is legs pumping as she staggers to change direction. In a blur of motion a colossal black furred hand wraps around her wrist. Becky's own arm is swept up in the same motion. Both their slim and slender forearms small enough to fit in his grasp at once.

Both of them shriek, Gwinn hiding a cringe discomfort at the piercing noise as he hoists them to eye level. He lets out a deep churning rumble, the growl turning their screams into high pitched whimpers. Alexandra's eyes meet with his, golden pools burning down into hers.

Teeth gleaming in the afternoon sun, Gwinn speaks slowly to the dangling teenagers. â€œYou two have a lot of nerve coming out here......â€� Â 

â€œPlease!!â€� Squeals Becky. â€œYou can drag me back to your den and fill me full of babies forever just please donâ€™t hurt me!â€�

Gwinn, now _very_ confused, drops his furious look. â€œ......what?â€�

Â â€œ ** _WAIT!!â€�_** through the brush and coming to a stumbling halt. Sweat drips from her features and stains the pits and chest of her clothes. She gulps down air as hard as she could, hands planted on her knees. â€œWait.....haâ€� She croaks. â€œDonâ€™t.... hurt...okay gimme a minuteâ€�

The pair of teenager and demon watch in silence as Scarlett falls to her knees. It takes a few uncomfortable minutes for Scarlett to collect herself, popping up to her feet with deep inhale through her nose. Her eyes shoot open. "Gwinn, donâ€™t hurt them if anything were to happen to them a lot of people would noticeâ€�

Gwinn works his jaw, gears purring in his brain as he stares the two uppity young women. They shake under his sight, well the larger one was. The smaller one was mostly silent, staring at him with shaking awe.

â€œI cannot risk them going back to town and causing some kind of panic, Youâ€� Gwinn suddenly pulls them closer, teeth flashing in his sneer. â€œThat photo is to be deleted immediately, you saw nothing here and no one would ever believe you if you speak about what has transpired in this forest...â€�Alexandra gathers her wits She set her eyes on Scarlett, who had moved to the dogâ€™s side. â€œI always knew there was something fucked up about you Scarlett. Always scribbling in your fancy tablet and just looking out of place wherever the hell you went. Now all of the sudden youâ€™re on top of the world. I knew that something had to be up.â€� Alexandra huffs, weakly struggling in Gwinn's grasp. "Then today found you're a _literal dog fucker._ Is this what youâ€™ve been coming to every day after school? I always knew were fucked up, and now your even a traitor Do you have any idea what these monsters do to people like us!?â€�

Becky suddenly shouts. â€œThey grab up girls like and lock them away on their ships and evil castles make them into their personal breeders, who just spend their lives getting pumped full of demon seed and birthing more of their evil kind. But most of all to fulfill the horrible perverse desires of virile canine masters for as long as they see fit!!â€�

All that could be heard afterward was the distant birds singing in the trees as everyone stares at the dangling. "Okay I'm just going to put this one down...." Slowly setting Becky down. He half expected her to break into a run screaming off into the brush. Instead, she merely sat there, legs squirming in place, fingers nervously wringing as she kept her eyes on the floor.

"On to the more important matters," He groused, eyeing the hanging cheerleader. "How do we get you to keep your mouth shut about this?"

She trembles despite her defiance. â€œWhat would possibly stop me from telling anyone about Mister Rover over here and your dog fetish? God people are going to lose their shit when they find we have a fucking demon squatting in the forest around our town.â€�

â€œAlexandra no one would believe you, you know that. Think about the Inquisition presence, you think they'r â€œTrying to cause a panic in the town could easily be viewed as an attempt to disrupt my research. Or worse; attempting to disrupt Inquisition operationsâ€� The dog lowers his nose at her. â€œAnd that, would not be a very smart thing to doâ€� â€œIt would be _bad_ Alexandra" Chimes Scarlett, arms crossed under her bust. "It could get your family put under investigation, hell even our entire planet could be put on surveillance long after this whole thing blows over."

â€œI have worked with Inquisition for most of my life. Iâ€™ve heard a lot about your fatherâ€� Bluffed the hound, hoping to scare her into silence. â€œYour fatherâ€™s business has already under scrutiny, rousing such attention would put more attention on him.

He caught her fierce expression wane and pressed the attack. â€œIf they were to find something not legitimate with his finances his head would be on the chopping block. Depending on how illegitimate, his head could _literally_ end up on a chopping block. Think about the repercussion little lady. This is a cage you donâ€™t want to rattle.â€� forget, freaks like you always get whatâ€™s fucking coming to them.â€� Gwinn letâ€™s go of her wrists. With a yelp she falls a few to the grassy floor, she pops up with an indignant huff she turns and starts her way back.Â  â€œCâ€™mon Becky, Iâ€™ve dealt with enough of this bullshit for the dayâ€�

The other girl watches her friend stomp away, looking a bit torn on what just transpired. She turns to Gwinn and to his confusion, she bows her head at h. â€œT-thank you for not killing us demon hound sirâ€� She sputters, face flushing. â€œI-I hope you can make good use of the genetic stock here for a strong litterâ€� then she scurries off after the fuming Alexandra back towards town.

Scarlett blinks slowly, glancing up the uncomfortable looking hound beside her. â€œIâ€™m really afraid to ask....â€� starts the little artist.

Gwinn gives a slow shake of his head, â€œThat girlâ€™s got a certain taste in literature, but at least sheâ€™s not so against us dogs as she thinks.â€�

Scarlett is gently scooped into the hounds grasp, cradled against the warmth of his chest. The warmth and the gentle rocking of his gait buffet against the roiling in her mind. Her eyes stung. "Gwinn I screwed up....."

The dog held her a little closer, tsking in an almost fatherly. â€œNow now, donâ€™t give me any of that, it was bound to happen sooner or later, right now itâ€™s important that we maintain control over the situation, and keeps tabs on factors that may cause changes.â€�

She manages a chuckle. â€œSpoken like a true scientist Gwinn, I guess we gotta me more careful from now on.â€�

Gwinn grunts. â€œA sound option hunting season is right around the corner. The forest will have much more traffic.â€� He glances down at her worried look. â€œRelax I can stay out their sights, sâ€™not like they have anything that could do real damage to me anyway. Unless someone around has a railgun over their fireplaceâ€�

Â "I guess your right, Gwinn. Things are gonna be dicey from here on out...." Sighs Scarlett, eyes drifting to the forest canopy, thoughts mimicking the setting sun.

 

Inserted: ,

Inserted: I

Deleted:i

Inserted: k

Inserted: sku

Deleted:op

Inserted: I

Deleted:i

Inserted: -

Inserted: white

Inserted: n

Inserted: p

Inserted: vu

Deleted:,

Deleted:dog

Deleted:k

Inserted: te

Inserted: wh

Deleted:vory

Inserted: ly

Inserted: ,

Inserted: ,

Inserted: H

Deleted:Th

Deleted:fox

Deleted:s

Deleted:,

Deleted:'

Inserted: s

Inserted: ing

Deleted:er

Deleted:s

Inserted: r

Inserted: ing h

Inserted: ,

Deleted: that

Deleted:s fully

Deleted:s

Deleted:,

Inserted: to

Deleted:'s

Inserted:Â  to

Inserted: and Becky

Deleted:,

Deleted:,

Inserted: ,

Inserted: ,

Inserted: Chime

Deleted:Start

Inserted: h

Inserted: ,

Deleted:s

Inserted: lo

Deleted:a

Deleted:ib

Inserted: by

Deleted:at

Inserted:Â  a

Inserted: explode

Deleted:kick

Inserted: s

Deleted:s

Inserted: 's

Inserted: ils

Inserted: W

Deleted:C

Deleted:me

Inserted: ,

Deleted:,

Inserted: s

Inserted: s

Inserted:Â  been

Deleted:, steeling her words

Deleted:ing

Inserted: n

Inserted: ,

Deleted:t

Inserted: ,

Inserted: M

Deleted:m

Inserted: I

Inserted: y'

Inserted: w

Inserted: Holl

Inserted: R

Inserted: e

Inserted:Â  be

Inserted: r

Deleted:i

Deleted:i

Deleted:town. Y

Deleted:'d

Deleted:t

Deleted:questi

Deleted:ned.

Deleted:t

Inserted: y

Deleted:e

Deleted: stricken

Inserted: the

Deleted:ly

Inserted: ,


End file.
